Blinded By Nothing I
by JoongStarr
Summary: Sasori gets hurt protecting Deidara. Can they put their relationship back together? SasoxDei SasoxSaku
1. Helpless

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto **

**( I'm actually writing a chapter fic, yay me!)**

* * *

It was dark. There were no lights, no people, no buildings. There was absolutely nothing. _"Why ... Why can't I open my eyes?" _Sasori thought to himself. _"I ... don't know what the fuck is going on ..."_ The collected puppeteer reached his fingers up to his eyes and felt what seemed to be cloth. It had been tied around his eyes all last night since the incident. _"The incident ... I-I don't ... remember. I can't see anything ... but I can see someone ... just barely ... how can I see if this cloth is obstructing my view?" _

Sakura held onto the bedsheets too busy crying to realize her partner had moved. She didn't understand how something like this could happen. It just didn't seem fair. If she was there ... if Deidara had not gone with that stupid guy ... Sasori would never have ran after him and got over powered by those Anbu or whatever the hell they were. Deidara should have listened to her and Sasori when they told him it was a trap. But instead, being his thick minded self he had to go anyway and leave that message. That blonde idiot should have never sent him that message because now he's just still. He's pretty much crippled and as far as Sakura's concerned it is all Deidara's fault. Sakura looked down at the blurry sheets and cried some more letting the tears sink into the hospital bed where Sasori resided. "S-Sa ..." She tried to say his name but the words wouldn't form in her mouth.

Sasori's ears perked up at the sound. What was that noise anyway? It sounded like crying but he couldn't be sure. No, he definitely knew it was crying, but who's? It was a girl ... He could see and make out that much. And what did she mean it was Deidara's fault? Who beat him up? He could hear her thoughts. It was strange. _"Who's that crying? ... Wait. Is that Sakura? Is she okay? Sakura ... Why can't I say her name? Just say it ... Sakura ... Sakura."_

"Sakura!" Sasori shot up out his bed, tore off the offending cloth, and let his eyes dart around. He couldn't see anything. He was certain his eyes were open this time. Sasori felt around his body and noticed a feeding tube going in his nose and other things on his arms and torso. He screamed and ripped them off his bruised skin. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on. And frankly as much as it busted up his ego, it scared him. He couldn't see ... so that could only mean he was blind. He was blind and Sakura's crying grew more frantic by the moment.

"Sasori, stop it!" Sakura jumped up and held his arms steady, shouting for the other members.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame appeared immediately holding him to the bed through his thrashing and screaming.

Sakura looked at Kisame and told him to take Sasori's arms while she injected the sleeping aid laying in her pocket.

Deidara stood in the doorway paralyzed he felt like his entire body had numbed up and could no longer move. He should be in there helping but something was keeping him from doing so. Was it his fear of rejection? Would Sakura even want his help after what he did? Deidara's blue eye focused between the members and to Sasori. He could make out a little bit of his ex partner's shivering figure and Deidara grabbed at the shirt covering his heart. The danna he knew wouldn't act so afraid and childish. But the danna he was used to knowing wasn't a human ... he wasn't able to feel pain ... bleed or bruise. The danna he knew didn't have strong emotions. Deidara leaned against the door frame watching as Sakura injected the vile into his ex partner's neck. He was the one that put his danna in the position to feel real hurt for the first time in forever. He should have listened and he chose not to leave. He let ignorance rule over judgment and his ... danna had to run after him and save his blonde pathetic ass from getting killed. Now there he was, laying there frantic and beat up and the Leader had two weeks ago decided it would be in Sasori's best interest if they remained seperated as partners through the duration of their membership in Akatsuki. Which would be until they both died or one of them died. Whichever one came first. The S-rank criminal felt a tear roll down his eye as Sakura glared at him when her job was done and the other members walked by without giving any signs of recognition save for a barely even noticable nod. Yeah, he definitely had to patch things up. He would start with Sakura first. Then after that, maybe she would be able to help Sasori fall back in love with him ... if by any chance she hadn't fallen for the puppet master herself.

* * *

**I know it's confusing. I like it that way in the beginning. But I will explain everything later as the story progesses and you'll be completely aware of what the hell is happening.**

**I know you are probably wondering :**

**What happened to Sasori?**

**What guys? **

**Does Sasori and Sakura lover each other now?**

**Is Sasori REALLY blind?**

**Omg ... what's happening?! **

**Well relax XD it's okay.**


	2. Breakfast No Hard Feelings

_**Yeah, he definitely had to patch things up. He would start with Sakura first. Then after that, maybe she would be able to help Sasori fall back in love with him ... if by any chance she hadn't fallen for the puppet master herself.**_

* * *

That next morning Deidara woke up on the verge of being extremely groggy. Yesterday night had been rough and he felt in his gut that today would be rougher. He just prayed to whatever God that happened watching over them that Sakura wouldn't be as pissed or upset as she was last night so that way it would be easier to talk about Sasori no danna. Deidara stretched and stood up on the cold wooden floor before making his way to the bathroom he and Sasori used to share. _"Used to … We used to do this, un."_ Deidara thought dropping his head and passing the mirror by, not even bothering to look at himself and stepped in the shower. He was pretty sure he didn't look too good anyway. Deidara let the warm water relax him as it glided over his tensed muscles and sighed in somewhat contentment. The gallons of liquid felt good and that was great but he still had too much on his mind. When the water ran cold he shut it off and stepped out tying a towel around his waist and hair then began to brush his teeth and the palms of his hands. Looking at the tooth brush, he remembered how surprised Sasori had been when he first saw the blonde brushing the mouths on his palms. Deidara let out a soft chuckle and threw down the now abandoned brush.

Deidara tossed his clothes together and put them on then busied himself with fastening his Akatsuki cloak but stopped right in the middle. He looked over to the vacant bed and felt hot tears swell up in his eyes trying to soak his black lashes. _"Danna … I'm sorry, un." _Deidara gave himself a quick mental slap temporarlity freeing him of his troubling thoughts. He had to stop thinking about Sasori so much. But still, just thinking about quitting made the tears come back all over again. He could never forget about the Ex-Suna ninja no matter how hard he tried.

A sharp knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Deidara quickly fastened his cloak and leaped to the door with his heart racing. He didn't know who it could be but somewhere inside of him he hoped it to be that puppet master knocking outside the room that they once shared telling him to come eat as if nothing had happened. Deidara turned the knob with a shaky and sweaty hand slowly opening the door. The clay master took in a sharp breath seeing who it was and dropped his hold on the knob. It was Sasori. What was Sasori doing here? He stared at the ex-nin. Did he come to tell him he loved him, forgave him, and everything was going to be fine? All he had to do was breathe and wait so that's what he did.

Sasori stared back at the blonde for what seemed like several minutes with a stoic expression covering up his sadness. Sasori knew Deidara could see through his faulty appearance and he knew it painfully well.

Deidara's heart clenched at his ex-lover's face. Normally, had Sasori attempted to pull off the blank attitude he would have **almost** fallen for it. Deidra wanted to break the tenseness and so he hesitantly made the first move to talk. "D-Danna ... I-"

Sasori put up his hand. "I'm not mad at you …" This was going to be harder to say than he thought even after he spent the rest of that night in his head just thinking about it.

Deidara smiled and continued to hold on to hope. Sasori had really come to say that everything was okay.

"But …"

The blonde's smile dropped. "…But what, un?"

"Stay away from me."

_Bam_

"Don't call me danna."

_Bam _

"As you already know we will no longer be lovers."

_Bam _

Sasori felt sick at the beginning and end of each sentence. He broke eye contact as he prepared to make his final statement that would maybe make the blonde feel better. He couldn't even face him anymore. "…Breakfast is ready."

Deidara was right. Sasori had come to say the food was ready but not in the way he wanted it to be. Instead it went just the opposite and Deidara didn't know what else he could say. Sasori had just clarified the rules and the new status of their relationship crushing his feelings and then the red head had suddenly told him breakfast was ready as if nothing was said. Instead of crying in front of the now young man like he knew he was about to Deidara took a step back watching Sasori's indifferent face and slammed the door.

The puppeteer watched the door shut inwardly flinching and left before he could give in to the urge to tell him everything was still okay.

When Sasori reached the kitchen he saw Sakura at the table reading a medic book and drinking orange juice only pausing to take bites of her blueberry pancakes and eggs. Seeing her by herself, he assumed the reast of the Akatsuki were out doing missions. Great. As long as she's been hanging around and doing missions it was still awkward seeing her in the organization. She never told them exactly why she left but he knew it had something to do with Itachi's brother. He also knew she hoped to get information out of him about Orochimaru. but that was never going to happen unless she earned it. It didn't matter if they were dating or not.

"You told him breakfast was ready?" Sakura looked up from her book at Sasori

"Yeah" _"And I also hurt his feelings." _Sasori stuck a fork in his food and played with the waffles tearing them up into diminutive little pieces.

Sakura leaned over the table and placed a hand over his forehead gazing at him with concerned eyes. "You okay?"

She wasn't questioning him on anything personal but he still didn't want to talk about it. "I'm fine." _"I think I feel guilty."_

"Okay, are you sure I was jus-"

"I'm fine." He stated again, this time with more force and abruptly left back to their room forgetting about his pancakes. He wasn't ready to eat anyway. Down the hall he could hear the konoichi telling him to take it easy until he's completely better and that he loved him. Sasori glared hard at his motioning feet. Calling Sakura his lover just didn't feel right no matter how much he supposedly loved her and her saying that she loved him didn't make him feel the same way. The day had only begun and he already felt like he needed a way out. Maybe taking a nap would help him stop thinking about Deidara and Sakura for the time being.

**TBC **

* * *

**So Sakura and Sasori ARE in fact indeed lovers for now...or maybe forever... XD**

**And I'm not going to spoil about _what_ exactly happened to Sasori ... you'll just have to keep reading and wait!**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. Blood Letting

_**The day had just begun and he already felt like he needed a way out. Maybe taking a nap would help him stop thinking about Deidara for the time being.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Deidara finally opened his eyes and wiped at the droplets formulating on his cheeks. He'd been sitting on the bathroom floor with the door locked for three hours now and the tears just kept coming. He couldn't get them to stop. Deidara replayed everything in his head from his fear, the eleven ANBU, to Sasori pushing Deidara behind him and telling him to run, and then this.

"_**You aren't sorry." **_

Deidara cried harder.

"_**You were never sorry."**_

"_But I was, un!"_ Deidara put his hands in his hair and pulled grabbing a kunai out of his pouch and ran it roughly through cutting thick locks of hair tired of the mass of hair that reminded him that he was still himself and that he was the cause for Sasori getting hurt. The S-rank criminal stood to his feet and studied his reflection. He watched as he let his newly cut locks flow to his shoulders and frowned. "I'm still me, un …"

"_**Make a new you."**_

"_I tried, un."_

"_**Make a better you. Deidara, don't lose hope. If you succeed in making a better you …"**_

"_What, un?"_

"_**Sasori will see something different. He will love you."**_

"_But-"_

"_**All you have to do is throw away the old you."**_

Deidara shook his head and touched his hair. _"I can't-"_

"_**Tear it up and throw it away."**_

Deidara tore his gaze away from the mirror and raised his kunai running it across his left arm. The blood seeped out and the pain turned dull as his troubles and Sasori left his mind for the moment. He watched and ran his fingers over the freshly made cuts as blood dried and clotted savoring the touch. He knew that he would need an excuse for later but decided to think about that some other time. He would be wearing his cloak anyway. Deidara looked back up at his reflection into his big blue eyes after the high died down and the tears came again. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't helping. He still looked the same save for his shorter hair.

"_**Don't worry it will come."**_

Deidara's gaze fell to the floor. Nothing changed and Sasori still hated him or else he would be here with him. Cutting didn't help but what will? Deidara gripped the edges of the sinks and watched as the blood began to show on the inside of his bandages. He would have to give it a chance before he could say it was a failure or lost cause. Just like a mission. Deidara sniffed and exited the bathroom and jumped in his bed with clothes on and all. He was too worn out to care and it was only five p.m. at that. Deidara looked over to his dresser at the many different figures he made of birds, animals, insects, and people while lying down on his side. Soon, his body weighed down and his blue eyes became tired and he drifted off to sleep.

**TBC**

* * *

**So … that was really angsty hehe –sweat drops- oh well I liked it and thought it would be good. But it's not going to stay that way forever you know. XD**

**3 Days Grace aided me in writing the angst. Songs: Never Too Late, Time of Dying, Animal I've Become.**

**Chapter 4 is coming! I'm actually writing this story in one night. I'm trying to finish or at least have a lot of chapters up.**


	4. I Don't Need A Reuinion

_**Deidara looked over to his dresser at the many different figures he made of birds, animals, insects, and people while lying down on his side. Soon, his body weighed down and his blue eyes became tired as he drifted off to sleep.**_

* * *

Deidara woke up from his nap only feeling just as tired as when he laid down. After his little emotional breakdown he felt like he needed more than a nap. When he gazed at the lock it read 9:15 p.m. Yeah, four hours wasn't even going to cut but it would have to do. Deidara got up and walked out his door and froze, blinking for a moment when he touched his hair remembering just then that he had cut it in the bathroom earlier. Deidara pulled up his long sleeve and sighed to himself. _"So it wasn't a dream, un ... I really did it, un." _Deidara put his arm back down to his side and strolled in the decent sized living room only to see Sakura lying on the couch flipping through a book. Deidara grabbed the end of his sleeve while clearing his throat to get the pink haired girl's attention.

When the med-nin looked up to glare he spoke. "Sakura-san, I need to …"

Sakura sat up, "You need to what?" She paused. "Need to tell me how you're sorry for ruining Sasori's life!?"

Deidara growled. "Not to you, un!"

"You aren't going near Sasori! You're a heartless bastard Deidara!" Sakura was standing up by now. "The only one here who loves and cares about him is me."

That hurt. "Sasori danna doesn't even love you back, un!"

Sakura laughed in disbelief. "Then tell me why he isn't with you."

Deidara looked down. "I … I just want to apologize, un."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes, un."

"Then no"

Deidara tightened his fist and tried to restrain himself from punching her in the face. "I'm not a child, I know what to do, un!"

Sakura walked by Deidara and turned to face him before leaving down the hall. "Then stop acting like one and leave him alone." And with that, she turned her back to him and disappeared down the hall into her room which she shared with Sasori.

Deidara pulled a slender hand over his face. He was mad now and once again didn't know what to do. He wanted to talk to Sasori but he knew he would need Sakura's help to do it if he wanted to avoid getting brushed off or even worse by Sasori again.

**-The next day- **

Deidara stood in the kitchen feeling refreshed enough to make lunch. He had slept too long on the couch to catch breakfast and he didn't eat anything the other night so he was starving.

"Deidara"

Deidara jumped slightly and rotated his head to the side and leaned out the kitchen. It was Sakura and she looked tired as ever. Deidara immediately snapped back to what he was doing and reach into the refrigerator slamming the milk down on the counter forcefully and snatching up a box of cereal.

Sakura saw this and braced herself. She knew she didn't deserve Deidara's kindness. Not after their argument. Tentatively, she sat on the navy counter and frowned when Deidara moved him and his bowl over. "Deidara, listen to me."

Deidara shot her a glare. Why should he listen to her? She barely listened to him last night! "**What, **un?"

Sakura winced at his tone of voice before continuing. "I'm sorry. I was just mad."

"_Mad_ I was apologizing, un?" Deidara rolled his eyes as he poured the milk in his bowl. He didn't have time for this. _**"You don't need to listen."**_Deidara blinked and put the milk down grabbing a spoon out the drawer and crunching on a mouthful of cereal.

"No! Mad that … I don't even know why I was mad but the point is Deidara, I apologize."

"…"

"I love Sasori."

Deidara choked on his cereal. There she was with that damn love stuff. Deidara glared and sat at the table trying to keep himself calm. He cut himself last night again and he didn't want to do it today. He couldn't help it if Sakura was in love with Sasori. _**"But you can make it better." **__"But I'm still myself, un …" _Deidara thought back to himself.

Sakura dusted off her pink sweat pants and white tank top before continuing. "But … you … you love him more … than me and …" Sakura let a tear slide down her face. "…he doesn't love me like that …" She really did love Sasori with all her heart but she knew they weren't even meant for each other.

"I …Sakura-san, un."

Sakura came up to Deidara and stared at his chopped hair. "Why did you do that?"

Deidara looked away and flushed. He couldn't tell her the truth. "…I wanted a new look, un."

Sakura smiled through her green watery eyes. "It was so pretty but this is nice too."

"Thanks, un …"

Just when Sakura was about to say something else they both heard footsteps and immediately knew who they belonged to.

Sasori came in the brightly lit kitchen and frowned. He didn't need this today. He didn't want to see Deidara for a reason. Sasori stared straight ahead at the duo and touched a bruise on his hip causing him to wince. Seeing Deidara made him want to tell him all about the nightmares he'd been having about the men that Sakura hadn't been able to keep away that Deidara probably could. Sasori widened his pretty eyes. He didn't need to think about what they did to him … it wasn't necessary. He had to keep that day away even if it meant permanently staying away from Deidara. All he needed to do was go in his room and cry while he could be alone. Sasori took in a shaky breath and combed his fingers through his hair. "Deidara"

"Sasori, un."

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 5 will be comming soon!**

**Details on what happened to Sasori will be shown in Chapter 5. And the fluff will begin. **


	5. What Just Happened?

_**Sasori took in a shaky breath and combed his fingers through his hair. "Deidara"**_

"_**Sasori, un."**_

* * *

Sasori growled tugging at the end of his sleeve and took a step back.

Deidara took a step forwards. "Sasori ..." Deidara felt terrible as Sasori backed up into a wall glaring at the blonde.

Sasori snarled. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from me, brat?!" The red head made to leave around the corner to his room but Deidara quickly grabbed on to his wrist.

He knew Sasori would probably haul off and kill him but it was a chance he had to take if he wanted Sasori to stay and talk this out. "I'm sorry for what happened to you danna, un!"

Sasori's heart momentarily stopped remembering how he stayed in the shower for hours last night in failed attempts trying to rinse the feeling off. The nightmares wouldn't go away either. He shook his wrist wildly trying to jerk out of his steely grip. Since when did the blonde get so strong? _"I'm not going to listen." _"Brat, I told you I'm not mad at you so let me go before I kill you!" The blonde didn't even love him enough to stay out of his way like he asked. He wasn't ready to talk about it. He just wanted Deidara to leave his life and continue on in the Akatsuki like nothing happened. "Stay away from me!" As if they never knew each other. "And **quit **calling me **Danna!**" _"I don't deserve to be your danna. You don't deserve to be my Dei."_

Deidara tightened his hold and Sakura ran up to knock some sense in the red head through his tantrum. Deidara looked down at his ex-lover's wrist. It'd been a while since he'd touched the S-rank criminal. Before his skin felt cold, tough, and lifeless but it still had a warmth simply because it belonged to the artist and now it was warm and soft and he could feel his pulse pacing rapidly in his wrist. That's what gave him away, he was scared and Deidara's heart went out to him but he couldn't let the red head go this easily. Either Sasori was going to willingly sit and listen or he was going to make him. One way or the other this talk was going to happen. Deidara doubled over onto the floor and looked up to Sasori and Sakura. Sasori had kicked him in the stomach and Sakura was holding the boy back. Deidara's teeth clenched as he took in sharp breaths trying to regulate his now injured breathing.

"I told you to stay away ..." He whispered and threw his lover off his back with his chakra strings then focused his attention to her. "Bitch. Since when did I give you permission to hold me down? You were supposed to be with me remember? Why are you on Deidara's side?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her head and stood up. "Sasori ..."

The puppeteer walked away and a few seconds later they could hear a door slamming.

Deidara stared into the vacant hall and back to Sakura who was busy studying the dented wall from Sasori's fit.

"He hurt himself ..."

Deidara looked at the wall and winced. Had Sasori wanted to get away that bad?

**TBC**


	6. Leave Us Breathless

"_**He hurt himself ..." **_

_**Deidara looked at the wall and winced. Had Sasori wanted to get away that bad?**_

* * *

Deidara stared at his reflection once again. It had become a habit of his. To keep looking until something changed. Anything would be fine. But so far the only thing that looked any different was his hair and arm. What took place a few minutes ago was horrible. Sasori had been pissed and even hit him. He really didn't want to talk at all. After Sasori walked off, Deidara had to disappear in his own room to keep himself from chasing down the love of his life and getting killed. "Sasori wouldn't even listen to me, un ..." Deidara focused on the mirror as his blue eyes watered over and distorted his image. He knew it was too early but he had already given up. If Sasori wouldn't listen and he couldn't make him then what could he do? Deidara ran the tub water taking in sharp gasps as his breathing quickened as his crying worsened in five minutes.

--

Sakura buried her face in her hands as she sat on the porch waiting for the other's to come back to the base which she knew wouldn't be for about a month or two. Still, she decided to wait for the day. The members were out doing an important that neither Deidara or Sasori was in the condition to complete and Sakura would have gone but her partner was Sasori and she had to stay and aid him until he was completely better. Unlike Sasori she couldn't help Deidara. The wind blew through her pink hair and she sighed enjoying the breeze while the sun warmed her skin.

--

Sasori busied himself with his puppets perfecting all the kinks and supplies in his works of art. As hard as he tried after more than a few minutes he found it too difficult to focus properly and it was beginning to agitate him to no end. Sasori placed his poison jar on a desk next to him and closed his eyes laying back on this bed replaying todays events in his mind. Maybe he could have handled their run in better than he had about an hour ago. Sasori let his right arm swing lazily off the edge of the bed and turned to that side. Nothing felt okay anymore. _"I could have listened" _Sasori frowned. _"But he left me. He didn't listen ... I know I told him to run but he left me. I didn't want him to get hurt but he let me get hurt ... It was his fault anyway." _Sasori let out a frustrated sigh and sat up. Inside he felt utterly guilty. He couldn't believe he had actually hit the blonde for apologizing. All that time he took composing what he would say to Deidara next time they talked went down the drain. Sasori stared at the door and felt in his heart like he should at least check to see if the brat was okay after he blew him in the stomach. Sasori nodded his head and jumped off the bed.

Deidara stripped down to his boxers stepping in the tub letting the hot water overflow. The blonde slowly gripped the blade he always kept by the tub in case of an enemy attack and ran it across his wrist letting a red liquid flow on tiles as he rested his hand on the floor. Still crying he let his head slump to the side and listened as someone knocked at the door to his bedroom. Deidara tuned out the sounds. He was going to die anyway.

Sasori rolled his eyes and knocked again. _"Damn brat needs to get out of the bathroom." _He knocked louder and waited. Fifteen minutes had passed and the blonde still hadn't said a word of invitation or answered. Sasori heard the water still running and began to worry. "Deidara ... Deidara!" Sasori tried the door and opened it running in, tripping over clothes and banged on the bathroom door. "Deidara! Open up!"

--

Deidara laid limply in the tub.

--

Sasori's eyes widened and his heart raced as he began to feel sick. He knew something was wrong. "Deidara God open up!" He banged louder until he felt the hinges loosen and gave another hard punch sending it down and broken into sections. "Deidara!" Sasori's eyes expanded and his chest heaved seeing the clay master's blood feed into the tiles. _"C'mon ... move ... move ..." _Sasori struggled to move from where he stood frozen in his tracks. _"Move! Sasori"_ The red head took a step and ran up to the blonde dragging him out the tub and onto the floor. "Sakura!! **Help!**" Sasori shouted and held the limp blonde in his arms. "Deidara ... stay with me ... every thing's fine don't go." Sasori cried into the blonde's neck struggling for air. "Deidara!" _"This isn't happening." _ Sasori jumped when he felt frantic hands grab the blonde's wrist and emit chakra.

Sakura glanced back at Sasori when she heard staggered breathing to her right. "Sasori, breathe!"

Sasori couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried the oxygen wouldn't fill his lungs carbon only left as he cried and coughed.

"You're going to hyperventilate!" Sakura tried to finish healing the laceration while listening out for a change in the red head's breathing patterns at the same time. "Hang in the Deidara ... Sasori ... he's going to be okay ... try to breathe."

Sasori did as he was told and studied his shaky hands and legs as he sat on the floor taking in quick gasps.

Sakura wiped sweat off her brow and gathered all the strength she had to lift the blonde up off the floor and stood to her feet. "Sasori, stay where you are. Don't move." Sakura felt herself panic too and she had trouble keeping her cool but she had to if she wanted to be of any use. Sakura walked out the bathroom and laid Deidara on his bed drying off his body, wrapping the wound for additional pressure and took in a speedy breath before she pulled the covers over his unconscious body. _"Had those scars always been there?" _Sakura stared heavily at the scarred markings on his arm. _"Deidara couldn't have possibly ... no." Sakura s_hook her thoughts away and hurried back into the room.

"Sasori ..." She watched as Sasori sat on the floor pale and worried looking at the tub where he had found Deidara. "Sasori ..." She shook the red head's shoulder.

Sasori gazed up at her with confused and frightened eyes.

"He's okay ..." Sakura let him know softly and pulled him in for a hug.

The Suna-nin cupped his hands over his mouth refusing to cry or say anything blinking his red puffy eyes.

"It's okay ... You can cry. Sasori, cry." And Sakura held her partner as he cried and cried and cried until nothing was left.

**TBC**


	7. Unfolded

"_**It's okay ... You can cry. Sasori, cry." And Sakura held her partner as he cried and cried and cried until nothing was left.**_

* * *

Sasori looked at the time. It was already dark and Deidara was still fast asleep. Sasori had spent most of that time crying in the bathroom. After today's chain of events he reasoned with himself that maybe they did need to talk after all. But that definitely would not mean they would be getting together again. He loved the blonde but it wouldn't work. Not anymore. Sasori glanced over Deidara's slender frame, his cut locks splayed over the pillow, and pink lips parted slightly. He looked just like the angel that the Suna-nin fell in love with. Sasori shook his head. _"No, he __**is **__the angel I fell in love with ..." _Sasori felt something brush against his arm and snapped his head up noticing the blonde's shifting. "Deidara."

Deidara's eyes fluttered open and gazed up at the red head as best he could with sleepy eyes. _"Am I dreaming, un? I thought I was dead, un ..."_

"**Deidara.**" Sasori repeated a little louder this time resting his hand on the blonde's forehead.

"_Sasori danna's here, un. Maybe he ... no ... he didn't do it too ... unless..." _Deidara gasped and jumped up taking the red head by surprise and tackling him to the floor. "Why did you do that, un!?" Deidara screamed and tried to land a series of punches to his face. "WHY, un?!"

Sasori gritted his teeth flying his hands up to his face. "What the hell?! ... Do what?! Deidara-" Sasori pinned the clay artist to the floor avoiding endless punches and kicks to various parts of his body. Deidara couldn't have been all the way there. "Get a grip!"

Deidara continued to struggle against the ex-puppet. He couldn't believe what he just did for him. "Why did you save me, un?!"

Sasori stared. "Because brat!"

"You hate me, un!"

"No I ..."

"Then why are you treating me like this, un? You won't even listen to me, un!"

"I'm ... Deidara listen ..."

"You left me, un! You left me by myself, un!" Deidara tried to break the red head's hold and leave the room.

Sasori held on tighter and clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry Deidara, okay? Quit struggling!"

Deidara immediately stopped and looked into Sasori's ash eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to leave you ... Dei I just ... I didn't know what else to do ..."

"Sasori ..." Deidara stood up when Sasori rolled off and led them both to the bed. Deidara watched Sasori fidget and waited patiently. "...Didn't know what else to do about what, un?"

Sasori glared and looked away. "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"I'll wait, un." Deidara whispered in the puppet artist's ear.

"You scared me Dei."

Now it was Deidara's turn to look away.

"When you ..." Sasori couldn't finish correctly. "When you ... tried to let yourself go." He ran a finger over the blonde's short hair and then let his eyes roam over his body.

"_Shit, un." _Deidara put his arm behind his back.

Sasori gave him a look and reached behind Deidara only to have his hand smacked away. "Let me see brat."

"No, un."

Sasori reached again. "What ... are you hiding?"

By now Sasori was leaning over the blonde.

Deidara yelped and threw a pillow over his arm to hide the cuts. "It's nothing, un!"

The red head became irritated. "If it's nothing then let me see it."

"No, un!"

Sasori quickly snatched the blonde's arm and tried to look it over as Deidara jerked and shook to free it. "Sasori danna, un! Cut it out, un!" Sasori took his free unoccupied hand and pressed it against Deidara's upper arm in order to still his movement and with concentrated eyes he slowly rotated the blonde's arm. Sasori's eyes widened. "Deidara, what did you do to yourself?!" Sasori scanned over the ugly purple scars. They were thick, some were healed and some weren't, they went horizontally across his perfect skin and darkened around the outside. He could tell they were pretty new. "Deidara, answer me now! Why did you do that?!"

Deidara failed in getting his arm away as Sasori pulled it closer to him. "I don't wanna talk about that, un."

Sasori tilted the blonde's chin down. "Look at this."

Deidara closed his eyes.

"_**Look**_ , Dei." Sasori created his chakra strings and opened the blue eyes.

"Danna ..." Deidara's eyes flooded and his bottom lip bled as he bit it. "Sasori danna, un ..."

"Tell me about this."

"..."

"Deidara."

Deidara sucked in a deep breath and prepared his explanation. He knew he wouldn't leave him alone unless he told him. "It made me feel better and ... I thought that by doing this I would be different ... and you would like me."

Sasori let his lips part slightly as he felt a sudden pang in his chest. Had he been that bad? "Deidara ... listen to me." When he was sure he had the blonde's full attention he began to speak. "I don't want you to be any different. _This ..." _He ran a hand over the scars. "Is not it. This isn't how you handle things."

Deidara felt a pair of lips connect with his and kiss away the tears. His heart kept beating faster and faster like it was going to explode. Sasori was really kissing him again. But this kiss was different, more tentative. He pulled away and looked into focused eyes. "I don't know what happened to you when I left but ... will you talk to me about it later, un?"

Sasori nodded his head and drew their lips together once again. He would tell when he was ready. It had been so long since they've kissed and felt each other. It almost made it seem like nothing happened. "Every thing's going to be okay Deidara."

Deidara sighed as Sasori played with his bandaged wrist and the blonde nuzzled his neck only partially ignoring the bruises that made themselves present when he lowered the turtleneck. He wouldn't ask about them yet since he was sure he would find out when Sasori decided to tell him.

Sasori pulled away from the blonde and hopped to his feet. It was time for him to go to bed and Deidara seemed okay. Just as he was about to leave Deidara pulled him back.

"Does this mean you love me, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yeah ... isn't that what it's supposed to mean?"

Deidara blushed. "G'night..."

Sasori gave him an expectant stare.

"un ..." It didn't register at all.

"Give me your holster."

Deidara sputtered. "W-Wh-What why, un?"

"Give it to me." When Sasori received said item from the blonde he looked in it and held out his hand again. "Everything, except for explosive tags and clay."

Deidara went around the room and gathered every weapon he possessed giving it all to the puppet master.

"Thanks. And Deidara ..." Sasori checked out the blonde. "You might want to put some clothes on."

Deidara looked down and blushed as his towel slipped pulling it back up. "Yeah, un."

"I'm leaving now."

"Okay, un."

"See you later" Sasori paused "... in the morning."

"Of course, un."

Deidara pressed their lips together one more time savoring the familiar taste that was only Sasori's.

"Good night ... Deidara."

"Night ..." He breathed into their mouths and then broke apart watching as Sasori stepped away and left out the door. Deidara cracked a barely noticeable smile and touched the spot where a pair his lips had met Sasori's The warmth, and softness was still there and nothing had changed.

Tired, Deidara walked to his dresser and threw on some boxers and a shirt before retiring and turning off the light. He had really stayed with him the entire time he was unconscious instead of leaving or letting him die. Deidara felt his eyes become heavy with sleep. He would have to thank Sakura in the morning for saving him and Sasori for staying with him. Slowly but surely things were getting better. He could only hope that this wasn't a dream.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yay I added fluff. See another update just like I told you I would. I tried to give you guys a break from the angst so I hope I did a good job with lightening the mood somewhat but not too much. Chapter 8 will be up soon. X3 THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! XD **


	8. It Has To Be Real

**A/N : -Looks at messy notebook frantically- oh, oh, oh I'm so sorry you guys that the update is late you see I had a writer's block and my mom was hassling me like a drill sergeant about school work and other stuff. **

**Also … I've read the reviews – which were funny, cool, sweet , and gave me motivation!- and I've been getting a lot of "OOOHHHH NOOO DEIDARA IS EEEEMMMOOOO!!" haha and um let's see what else … -thinks- oh yeah! And "OMG DEIDARA IS" and "WHAT HAPPENED TO SASORI!?" And it actually made me laugh a little XD. You guys are so silly. **

**Just bear with me I'm really getting close to telling what happened to Sasori. I just might add it in this chapter I'm not sure because as I'm writing this Author's Note I'm thinking of possible ideas. And I'm not going to change my note!**

**Sasori: Enjoy. –stares-**

**Deidara: Chapter 8 is finally up, un! – stares expectantly at JoongStarr waiting for inner fangirl-**

**JoongStarr: -glomps- Yay!**

* * *

_**He would have to thank Sakura **__**in the morning for saving him and Sasori for staying with him. Slowly but surely things were getting better. He could only hope that this wasn't a dream.**_

* * *

Deidara stirred and opened his eyes as a heated light beamed in through his windows causing him to squint and cover his eyes. Stretching his left arm he was surprised to feel a lump next to him as he let it fall back on the bed. Looking over, he saw a mass of red hair sticking out from under his ridiculously heavy comforter. Deidara rubbed his eyes still very much surprised. Wow, he must have had to be really tired not to notice a body lying next to him in his stupid twin sized bed. _"Wait … a body, un?"_ Deidara squeaked, jumping, and snapping his eyes open causing the body with red hair to stir. Tentatively, he took a shaky hand and slowly pulled down the blanket revealing a sound Sasori. Deidara stared down at the puppet master and his lungs collapsed. Sasori was really sleeping with him. He must have snuck in while Deidara was long gone in sleep. Thinking about this, the blonde smiled and leaned over laying a small kiss on the other's cheek. It felt so soft and warm … he looked so peaceful and happy.

Sasori snuggled closer to Deidara in response and whispered to the clay artist still a little more than half asleep. "I wanted to sleep … with you …"

"I know, un." Deidara moved some hair away from his own face and looked out the window. It was really bright outside today and the Sakura trees blowing in the soft wind with their petals fluttering across the sky and grass made it really beautiful.

Sasori cracked an eye open and studied the blonde after hearing his voice. He remembered not being able to sleep well and coming into the other man's room. He slept fine after that so it didn't matter that much anymore. Sitting up, he tugged the blonde's hair downwards pulling his head back and leaned in to a loving kiss.

Deidara muffled something about Sasori trying to rip his scalp off for his puppets which made them both give faint laughs. Sighing, Deidara climbed on top of the red head pushing him down and deepening the kiss exploring the sweet cave with his wet tongue.

Sasori melted into the bed and unconsciously wrapped his legs around the blonde pulling him further down until their groins touched lacing their fingers together. Both men let out a soft groan and their digits roamed over each other's bodies. Sasori tightened his grip on Deidara's back and felt something turn in his stomach while Deidara ravished his neck and nipples. Sasori shut his eyes and tried to relax his body. He knew that the clay artist wasn't them but it felt like they were rushing. Sure, they made love before but now Deidara's touch didn't feel like Dei. When Sasori opened his eyes he gasped and pushed at the figure that was no longer his lover but one of the many ANBU that attacked him.

Deidara looked at Sasori startled. "Danna?!"

Sasori screamed and struggled to shove the stranger off of him. "Fuck off!"

"What the hell is wrong, un?!" Deidara held the red head firmly against the bed looking him in the eyes and glancing over his thrashing figure.

"Stop it! Quit! Get the fuck off!" Sasori felt his eyes burn and hot tears stream his face. He wouldn't be invaded and torn apart anymore. "Deidara, help me!"

Deidara panicked, he didn't know what to do and Sakura said she was leaving that morning to get groceries and buy new equipment. All he could really do was try to get through to the red head and hope he'd realize it was him. "Sasori listen, do you hear me? It's me, Deidara! Nobody's here but me and you, un!"

"Liar … I-I'm not gonna ..." Sasori choked between tears. He hated himself at the moment for crying over his situation and in front of this strange man. He'd done enough crying. And where was Deidara? He was lying right next to him a few seconds ago. What if they got him too? "I'm not gonna let you hurt me you fucking pervert!" Sasori screamed and laid a swift punch to the unsuspecting stranger causing him to lighten his grip enough to wriggle from his hold and dash out the door running down the hallway with bare feet. _"Not this. I need my puppets" _Sasori looked behind him to see the supposed stranger chasing him. _"He'll trap me. There's no time."_ Sasori panicked and busted through the front door running out into the field and towards thick woods.

"Sasori!" Deidara growled to himself, _"Shit, he must be hallucinating, un. Stupid, why did you touch him, un?" _Deidara sifted through the holster he was able to grab along the way and began to form a clay bird in his hand with his mouthed palm lapping and chewing at the clay. _"Almost done …" _Never losing sight of the red head he stopped tossing the bird into the air life sizing it enough to jump on. Now he was flying above Sasori and could see his figure darting across each tree. Deidara squinted his eye and dove down, flying in front of the ex sand nin receiving a yelp of surprise. "Sasori, stop un!"

Sasori's eyes darted around frantically. How did he know his name? Sasori backed up against a big tree, shaking and clutching his shirt. He was trapped. Where was Deidara to save him this time? Just like last time he wasn't there.

Deidara took and careful step towards the red head. After seeing nothing big had happened he took another and another until he heard a small whimper come from the red head then stopped. He was right in front of Sasori. Their proximity was so close he could feel Sasori's haggard breathing and fright radiating off of him. He stared at the artist with concern etched in his voice and soft features. "It's okay, un." Deidara touched the other's shoulder with his finger causing the ex-puppet to jump. "You can open your eyes, un."

Sasori shook his head vigorously trying not to take in anything the stranger was saying. "Don't tou-!"

"Open your eyes, un!"

Sasori stopped in mid sentence instantly recognizing the voice he snapped his eyes open. Taking a look around he came to the conclusion that it was safe but Deidara didn't look mad either. He didn't see any bodies. _"You imagined it all, baka …"_

Seeing the distress in the other's eyes he pulled him in for a hug and held him protectively kissing his forehead. "It's okay, un …"

"Deidara … I …" Sasori trailed off. His head hurt and the bridge of his nose stung. He felt so stupid.

"You need to cry, un."

Sasori averted his gaze to the earth. "I've way cried too much lately."

Deidara lifted his chin. "There's no such thing as crying too much when you need to, un." He said and told the red head to let it out while everyone was gone.

"I was … afraid." Sasori bit his lip. This was going to be harder to say than he thought. "They came up to me … one at a time … and called me a slut …"

Deidara's blood boiled but kept his composure encouraging Sasori to continue.

"I … when you left I … they touched me … I was bleeding and … and he entered … I just screamed … I didn't know what else to do! My mind was blank I couldn't think. After him it was the next one and the next one … until they were done and …"

Deidara held him tighter. "And …"

"And they called me a whore after what they did! They left me bleeding! They broke my bones and bruised me! But it was them that did it to me since I was a whore … I could've done something but I didn't!"

"Sasori danna … It's not your fault, un." Deidara tried his best to comfort the red head by rubbing circles on his back and holding him but it didn't seem like enough.

"I could've summoned a puppet. I could have stopped them …" Sasori paused and looked up at Deidara with glossy eyes. "Why didn't you come back Deidara?" The artist dug his nails into Deidara's shirt. "I was … terrified. I needed you to save me Deidara! " Sasori growled "But you weren't there brat! Like I save you … I'm always there but you weren't there for me when I needed you!"

Deidara just stood frozen while Sasori cried it off in his shoulder watching the other's shoulders shake. "I'm sorry, un. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, un. I … I was already almost to headquarters, un." He took in a shaky breath and buried his face in the S-rank criminal's neck. "If I would've heard I would've come back, un I promise." Deidara breathed in the other's scent. He couldn't cry if he wanted to be strong for Sasori. "That … it won't happen again, un. I love you so much Sasori danna do you really think I would just let you suffer and know about it?"

Sasori blinked a couple times and looked up. He had really thought that.

"I wouldn't, un."

Sasori really felt stupid now

"And I'm sorry I touched you like that, un. I just missed _us_, un."

"You came after me." The red head said more or less like a statement than a wonder.

"Of course I did, un! What kind of boyfriend would I be, un?!"

"Boyfriend … so I guess this means we're lovers again brat?" Sasori asked cocking his head to the side waiting for a response from the blonde which he already knew the answer to while he sniffed and wiped his watery eyes.

"Duh danna, un."

"C'mere brat." Sasori ran his fingers through blonde locks as the taller male leaned onto him. The artist took a second glance at his hair just then noticing the shortened length. Shows how much attention he'd been paying. He was too busy worrying about the blonde's cuts and himself. "Why did you do that brat?"

Deidara gave a nervous chuckle and leaned out of the other's embrace pulling his sun kissed hair completely back into a medium length ponytail, even the bang. "I just wanted a new look."

Sasori gave him a disbelieving glance before returning his attention to the chopped hair. The ends were uneven. "That's the story you're sticking with?"

The blue eyed blonde nodded.

"Even though you're lying, I guess I can let it slide this once."

Deidara let out a sigh of relief.

"You wanted to new look so I would pay you attention brat?" Sasori said while twisting his index and middle fingers around the ponytail. When he didn't get a response he continued. "I love you anyway with short hair or long hair. Scarred or unscarred I love you. Nothing you do can make you appear different or better because you're already great to me." The puppet artist leaned forwards to the blonde and touched their lips. "You'll still be the same inside."

Deidara stared at Sasori wide eyed and smiled. "Thank you … I love you too danna, un. And you know what else, un?"

"What?"

Deidara's breath became husky as he whispered into the red head's sensitive ear causing a shiver to run down Sasori's back. "You're skin is so warm and soft, un. It's perfect, un."

Sasori took in a deep breath. He could trust the blonde. He just had to remember it was Deidara because he would never take advantage of him or hurt him. Knowing this, he pulled the blonde's head down and craned his neck to the side shivering and moaning as Deidara tentatively nipped and sucked at the fair, tender flesh. "Perfect enough to make love to?"

Deidara placed both hands on either side of Sasori against the huge tree trunk. "Perfect, un." Deidara felt his excitement rise to his chest and down his groin but stopped his nipping when he heard a soft whimper. "Are you okay, un? I'll stop jus say it, un."

"No." Sasori fought down another small noise. He knew it was Deidara but it still proved to be tough. He was having a battle between his mind and body and it seemed his body was winning. Thanking god or whoever was up there, he didn't need another repeat episode of today. It felt so good and he needed the blonde's touch more than anything. He needed to feel the blonde kissing, touching, and holding him. "I'm fine brat. Just keep going." Sasori gave the blonde a harsh kiss seeing the unsure look in his eyes. "Let's go somewhere comfortable. Deidara, I'm ready this time. I promise."

**-TBC- **

**

* * *

**

**Hehe I cut it off again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 9 will be here soon. **

**To answer some questions because I know you're wondering:**

**Q: Where the freak did the lemon go?!**

**A: It's in chapter 9**

**Q: Then … why don't you post it up?!**

**A: I haven't written it yet XD**

**Q: What about SasoxSaku?**

**A: Well … I didn't forget about them! I'm adding that breakup in chapter 9 because Sakura was out and about in this chapter. **

**Q: Is chapter 9 going to be happy?! **

**A: Yes, no sad stuff. Complete smex and fluff. **

**P.S This has nothing to do with the story but I just got a pink five star 5 subject notebook for like 5.00 finally because my old one's cover was ripping so this time I got the plastic cover! I should have it for a while … hmm …**

**So don't worry you're creative brains out.**


	9. It's Not Sex It's Love

_**Sasori gave the blonde a harsh kiss seeing the unsure look in his eyes. "Let's go somewhere comfortable. Deidara, I'm ready this time. I promise."**_

* * *

Deidara watched as Sasori laid himself on the bed stretching his arms out eagle style across the sheets. He was waiting for the blonde to come over. Deidara smirked, stripping his own clothes off before fiddling with the other male's garments.

Sasori let out a small gasp when he felt a cool rush of air tease his now hardened member. It wasn't sex. It was love.

Deidara grazed his lover's body and sighed. He would have to take it slow, maybe Sasori wasn't as ready as he thought. Absorbed in his thoughts, he jumped suddenly hearing Sasori's voice.

"Deidara"

Deidara gazed up at the eager red head. "Yes, un?"

"Fuck me. I want **you **to fuck **me **this time." He panted out, withering under the blonde's touches.

Okay, so maybe the Akatsuki member was more ready than he originally thought. Deidara smirked breathing heavily on the other's plump lips. "If that's what you want …" He whispered, "I'll take you all for myself, un …" The blonde tightened his shortened ponytail one last time before taking the red head by his lips, sucking heavily on the sweet muscle and bucking into Sasori.

Sasori gasped and arched his spine, moaning and tugging at the black sheets. "Dei … mmm"

Deidara spread his lover's legs apart, blew on his neck and begun sucking on the tender flesh enjoying the pleased sighs escaping Sasori's mouth. He clasped his hands over Sasori's that were still clinging to the sheets. "You haven't felt like this in a while, un."

Sasori managed a low moan and watched the sun kissed blonde with lustful eyes. He was right, he hadn't.

"Turn over." Deidara quietly demanded. He didn't want to seem like he was being rough or bossy. "I want to show you something."

Sasori flushed and warily did as he was told switching his position, resting on his hands and knees. He wasn't used to being told what to do by the blonde, especially when it evolved around sex.

Deidara cupped Sasori's perfectly shaped ass giving it a tight squeeze before sticking his palm's tongue inside running the coated tongue along Sasori's rim.

The S-rank criminal flushed and groaned a little too loudly. "Mm … f-fuck!"

Deidara's member jumped hearing the sexy artist and ran his finger across the tight hole earning him another whorish moan. Deidara stared at Sasori's thickly drenched hole feeling the excitement grow to his painfully erect cock. He watched Sasori's asshole spasm tightly, pushing out spit. When he put a finger over his beau's throbbing entrance he could feel it soak around and pulse against his finger.

Sasori moaned in his own hand trying to keep from being excessively loud as he felt the blonde's face in his ass who was jarring his skilled tongue into his heated entrance moving in and out. "Ah, god … Dei!"

"You like it Sori?"

Sasori only bit on his lip in response, loving the way Deidara felt against him.

"Do you, un?" He asked again causing small vibrations to flow through the red head.

"Y-ngh..."

"Nani?" Deidara sucked down on to the tender flesh creating a popping noise when his lips retracted from the delicious flesh.

Sasori shut his eyes and jerked pushing onto Deidara, letting his hand fall back to the bed in an attempt to keep his balance as his knees and left arm weakened, panting and face flushed.

"God, you're sexy, un." The short haired blonde groaned out and repeated the action again just to see and hear him be pleasured but this time he grasped his partner's length making precum ooze from its slit before retracting his lips again. Deidara gasped watching Sasori's back arch and tense showing off every lean muscle in his well developed body as he screamed into his pillow.

Sasori gulped, his face still flushed and groaned feeling Deidara's arms snake up his body. "Now … I …" The puppet artist flopped on his back and tugged at his lover's scrunchie allowing for blonde locks to fall. He placed his hand roughly behind the criminals back, pulling him in for a needy kiss. A second later, Sasori was on top gazing hungrily at the clay master's body letting his skilled digits pinch and caress Deidara's pink nipples while sucking fiercely on his neck leaving purple bruises.

Deidara sucked in a deep breath craning his neck for better access panting and shuddering when he felt a warm hand enclose around his cock, pumping slowly then picking up the pace. "Ah, ah, it … feels … so good danna, un."

Sasori glanced up from his current work on Deidara's creamy neck. "It does, bat?" Sasori replied huskily making the blonde moan as he breathed against his neck. "Now, I'm … gonna show you … something."

Deidara sat up on his elbows witnessing Sasori slither down his body to his member.

Sasori blushed, realizing he had never done this before. He didn't want to mess anything up with the blonde.

"You … don't … have to d-"

"Shut up." The S-rank criminal smirked and took his boyfriend in whole earning a tantalizing groan from the blonde. His heart was thudding he was nervous about messing up but he kept sucking making sure bite down on the gentle head.

"Ah!" Deidara cried out in pleasure curling his fingers through the mass of red hair pushing him further on his cock making the other gasp a little.

Sasori released him with a pop and put his tongue over the swollen head lapping up the little bit of precum. He couldn't have the blonde cum yet. "Now fuck me …"

"No, un." Deidara panted out.

Sasori looked up slightly dejected. Why wouldn't the blonde want him? He seemed sure earlier. Did he do something wrong?

Seeing through the look, Deidara sat up and cupped his lover's face gazing into his ash eyes. "I'll _love you,_ un." He said, just below a whisper and began laying tender kisses all over Sasori's body and making sure to pay special attention to his sweets spots. Hearing the other groan in contentment he ran his fingers through Sasori hair bumping their foreheads together. "Are you sure, un?"

Sasori coiled his arms around his lover's sweaty neck and licked Deidara's bruised lips. "Yeah"

"Mm … I love you Sori, un." He told his lover sweetly as he planted the other's legs over his shoulders exposing the entrance.

"I love you … too Dei."

Deidara focused on Sasori as he hissed and pressed in.

Sasori felt a wave of pain wash over him. "Deidara …"

Deidara laced his hands with his lovers and pushed in some more. "Just relax, it'll feel good in a moment, un."

The red head did as he was told and tried to relax through the pain but it just hurt too damn bad for him to possibly relax. Sasori squeezed his eyes shut and tensed. That was almost exactly how it felt that one night but worse. He opened his eyes slightly feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and shoulders to pull him up.

Deidara scooted the youthful man to the bedpost positing his legs just above his hips.

Sasori blushed at their more intimate position and gasped when he felt his partner move out of him and push back in. After a couple thrusts the pain began to melt away and bliss became its replacement. "Ah..."

_"Come on, un." _Deidara thought to himself as he tried to find that sweet spot. Sasori was feeling so good and nothing wrong was happening, he wanted to keep the feeling going.

"Ngh. Touch me Deidara. Make me feel good." Sasori struggled out between moans. _"Love me." _

The blonde grasped his lover's hips and slammed down and groaned as a cry emmited from the red head hit his ear. _"Found it, un!" _"I'll love you, un ..."

"I-I ... mmm ... again!" Sasori whorishly moaned and clawed at the blonde's back drawing a little bit of blood causing the other to hiss as his prostate was hit, hard, again and again. It felt so good. Sasori tossed his head back, letting the bed post and Deidara's strong arms support him. "Ugh ... ahh ... I ... more!"

Deidara sucked on his bottom lip as he quickened his thrusts taking in **his** Sasori's figure. He was beautiful. Sweating, panting, screaming, moaning, arching, leaning back, face flushed, ash eyes hazed, and wanting more of him. The S-rank criminal groaned, Sasori's parted lips were just begging to be kissed and caressed with his tongue. Every thrust he made he could feel the artist's breath tantilize his neck, jaw, and ear. "Shit ... you're so tight danna, un."

Sasori shivered as his spot was hit again and managed a heavy gaze to azure eyes.

Deidara trailed his fingers down over the artist's shivering body, never breaking contact with those beautiful eyes he knew too well. "I-Im ... going to pick ... you up, un."

Sasori only nodded as Deidara's hands slicked back to his hips lifting him clear off the blonde's member and harshly jerking him back down. Sasori screamed and dug his fingers through the blue eyed blonde's chopped hair. His screams hightened and became more frequent as Deidara continued to repeat the action, the muscles in his slender arms working to lift the red head. "Ah, ah, ah Dei f-faster!"

When his partner squeezed his hands and rested his head on Deidara's shoulder with lusty moans he knew Sasori was comming close to falling over the edge. Deidara felt like it was about to be over for him too not long from now. He moaned and groped at Sasori's inner thighs when he felt his partner's entrance spasm around his moist cock. "Mm ... Sasori, un."

"Dei ..." Sasori panted out, his hot breath tickling his lover's neck.

Deidara took Sasori's member in his hands and began pumping up and down rubbing the head with his thumb. "I want to you cum danna, un."

Sasori whimpered and moaned lifting his head from clay bomber's shoulder. "Mm ... I-I ... I'm gonna ..."

Deidara laid him back down on the bed and started pounding into him again, his thrusts becoming filled with need. "Ngh, fuck ... Sasori .."

"Mm, shit! G-Get in me! Ngh, Dei!"

"Cum for me Sasori... I'm so close, un!"

Sasori gasped and arched off the ground as his seed spilled, glistening their bellys. "Ah ... Deidara ..."

The clay artist gave one final thrust, letting a loud moan escape his lips and cum seeped from his member and into the other male. Deidara pulled out and fell on top of Sasori breathing heavily and gave him a peck on the lips. He smiled seeing Sasori still flushed and panting. "You okay danna, un? We made love ... We didn't fuck, we **loved**, un."

Sasori cracked an eye open and couldn't help but let a smile cross his features, sometimes the blonde could be such an idiot. "No."

"What, un?"

"We **love**."

Deidara rolled off the red head and onto the bed. "You know you're gonna have to tell her danna, un."

Sasori sighed. "I know brat. When she comes in I will. Let's get some rest."

"Yeah, un." Deidara said and pulled him in. He admired the way the sun shone through his room pouring over Sasori's young features making his face appear more angelic than it already was and ash eyes dissapeared under long eye lashes. "As ... soon as she gets in ..." Deidara said still himself quietly and snuggled into Sasori under that ridiculously heavy comforter.

**TBC **

* * *

**Wow, this was a long lemon ... 10 PAGES AND 2,084 WORDS! -jaw drops- It took me like 3 days because I wanted to make it different from my other DeiSaso lemons. So anyways, I didn't plan to end the chapter like this but I did anyway so expect a chapter 10! The concluding chapter ... maybe ... **

**Tell me what you think! Should I keep going and add some adventure and action or something involving those supposed ANBU guys?**


	10. What's The Mission? No Questions Asked

_**"Yeah, un." Deidara said and pulled him in. He admired the way the sun shone through his room pouring over Sasori's young features making his face appear more angelic than it already was and ash eyes disappeared under long eye lashes. "As ... soon as she gets in ..." Deidara said still himself quietly and snuggled into Sasori under that ridiculously heavy comforter. **_

* * *

Sakura walked through the door, bags in hand. She did a little more than pick up some weaponry but oh well, they needed the food. Kakuzu could be so cheap! No wonder everyone was always starving. Setting said bags down she sighed and flopped on the couch closing her eyes. She was way too tired to even care about the two artists possibly killing each other while she was out. Sakura would worry about that later after some well deserved shut eye.

-

Sasori woke up to see blonde locks in his face. He smiled as everything began to register. He and Deidara made lover and slept together. Everything seemed to be working out after all. Gently, he swiped the sleeping blonde's chopped locks away and kissed his pink lips that were parted slightly causing Deidara to sigh and shift for a moment. "_Well he looks peaceful … everyone looks like that until they wake up, neh Deidara?"_ He mused to himself before carefully dislodging from the bomber's grasp and stepping out onto the cold wooden floor. Throwing on some jeans and a black tank top, he walked out the door but not before giving his partner one last look and shut it quietly.

Sasori shivered at the cool temperature and realized the windows in each room were opened. They weren't that way earlier so Sakura or another member must have come back. Sasori walked to the living room and stopped short seeing pink on the couch. It was Sakura after all. Taking a deep breath he strode over and shook her slender shoulder.

Sakura murmured and sat up on her elbow, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. The disrupting figure came into view and she smiled. "Sasori."

The artist just stared on with stoic eyes as he always did when something weird was going to happen. "Sakura."

"So … how are you and Deidara?"

His eyes widened less than fraction before returning to normal. He knew it was useless to try and hide his emotions because she and Deidara could always see right through him. "We're fine."

"Did you guys have sex?" She looked up at him with a hurt expression.

Wow, this definitely was awkward. He wasn't expecting her to ask that. Sasori switched gazes to the wall and bit on a fingernail. He didn't know why it was hard to look at her … probably because she was hurt.

She sat up and put her hands in her lap unintentionally letting her stare faltered slightly. "Couldn't you have at least waited until the breakup?"

"I could have but …" Sasori sighed and locked his ash eyes with her emerald ones. "You were sleeping with Pein anyway … before this whole thing happened. You just had a crush on me … even though you fell head over heals with Pein."

"I-"

He glared at her. "Does Konan know?"

"I don't think so."

"You might want to fix that. Do you know the difference between a person that loves and a person that likes?"

"No …"

"Deidara loves me. He never wants to leave me. He can't think about anyone else. I'm the only one he wants to kiss, be with … sleep with."

Sakura winced.

"You like me. You don't want to leave me but you leave off with somebody else. I'm not the only one you want to kiss or be with. You don't think about being with me forever."

"A crush is temporary … and love is forever." She put her head down as tears began stream down her cheeks. She thought she was in love. "But I stopped sleeping with Pein when I hooked up with you. I fell in love with you. I just ..." She gripped her knees until her knuckles turned white. "I feel so bad about what I did … to Konan with Pein. I was just lonely and stupid. I-I want to find someone that loves me too Sasori!"

Sasori rolled his eyes. Girls were so dramatic but still, at least she made sense. He made himself comfortable and pulled the new S-rank criminal in for a hug. Suddenly, her crying didn't seem so childish anymore because he remembered when he felt just like her. He was thinking for a long time that no one would ever fall in love with him as a wooden being and it felt terrible. It was a lonely feeling just like she described. "I understand you ssh … it's okay." He wasn't used to making those weird noises and felt foreign on his tongue but it seemed to work because her crying calmed down considerably along with her breathing. He was about to say something else when Deidara poked his head around the corner. He must have heard the crying because concern and curiosity was etched in his face.

Deidara looked at the scene between the two.

Sakura wiped her watery eyes and looked at Deidara who crouched down in front of her and cocked his head to the side.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan, un?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking Deidara …"

Deidara stretched his arms towards the slender konoichi. "Since you're alright, do you need a hug now, un? What's wrong, un?" He and the girl each had their share of differences but she proved to be a great friend in the end and he hated to see her upset.

Sakura nodded and got down the floor with Deidara and let him hold her while Sasori explained the whole thing. Well, most of it.

"We just broke up. She's just upset and I explained the differences between like and love. I told her she didn't love me."

Deidara gave him a hard look.

Sasori caught it and swiftly put his hands up. "She agreed with me because of some things she had been doing … and she wants someone to feel the same way about her as we feel about each other."

Deidara's look softened up and he pulled Sakura to her feet. He had to make her feel better somehow. Out of nowhere, he got an idea and smiled in a 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' kind of way. "Sakura look at me, un!"

Sakura stared at the cheery blonde with a questioning look, blinking through her puffy eyes. "What Deidara?"

"As you're gay friends I and Sasori are responsible for reporting all Akatsuki gossip to you, right Sasori, UN!?"

Sasori smirked and rolled his eyes towards the sky. The blonde could be such an idiot. "Sure why not."

Deidara's smiled widened more if that were even possible. "Drum rolls please danna, un!"

"… Just say it brat!"

Deidara pouted. "Killjoy"

"What did you say to me?" Sasori growled.

"I _said _killjoy, un!"

"Brat, I am not a-"

Sakura rubbed the bridge of her nose and laughed. It was good to have them back to their normal selves. "Guys, tell me!"

"Sasori you tell her, un."

Sasori stood up to head towards the lit kitchen. "Itachi seems interested."

Sakura gasped and blushed furiously. She had the hugest crush on him. "… Does he really?"

"Duh, un! Itachi just hasn't said anything to you, un."

"Why?"

Deidara shrugged. "I don't know … maybe because he's shy, un?"

Sakura put a finger on her chin in thought. It was strange. Itachi didn't really seem like the shy type. Quiet definitely, but _**shy **_... that's a**hell no**.

"Shy people don't kill their clan and join the Akatsuki Deidara. Shy people stay home."

Deidara and Sakura chuckled. She never thought the subject was funny but the way Sasori worded the shy subject just made it funny even if it strung a small cord in her heart.

"Whatever, un!"

"Quiet people are usually shy." She said, still smiling. She felt tons better knowing that Itachi may be interested in her and that the two artists cared enough to make her feel better.

"More power to whatever you two choose to believe."

Deidara was about to retort when Pein appeared through a hologram causing the three to look over. "_Now __**he's**_ _killjoy_, un!" Deidara thought to himself before returning his attention back to the shadowy figure.

"Leader-sama." All three members said in unison.

Pein nodded. "You three have a mission."

"We three?" Sasori asked unbelievably. It was never more than two assigned to a mission in the Akatsuki.

Pein shot Sasori a glare. "Is there a problem Sasori?"

Sasori immediately shook his head. He didn't want to get on the leader's bad side. "No sir."

"Good. I take it you're feeling better?"

"Hai"

"You and Deidara will have to get along for this mission."

"We are now."

Pein looked pleased for a moment. "What about you Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head quickly. "I am Leader-sama." The guy still managed to freak her out even when he wasn't pissed off.

"You three have a mission as I said. This mission is to travel to the Water country where you will infiltrate a hidden base in the Waterfall Village. I have reason to believe that they're keeping powerful scrolls in their possession to attack us and plan on allying with the Leaf Village just for that cause. Steal the scrolls, find out any information, and destroy the base. If you need to, destroy the entire village."

Sakura gulped. She would really be betraying Konoha if she disrupted any of their alliances.

Pein caught her worry. "This is where you prove your honor."

Deidara interjected. "Can Sasori room back with me, un? We get along, un."

"That's fine. You two are partners again. Sakura, I will address the issue of a partner later. I have someone available but am I clear about your honor? Your responsibility as an Akatsuki?"

She nodded and Sasori stepped up from behind the counter. "How are you sure that the Leaf will accept their invitation for an alliance?"

Pein closed his eyes, ready to leave. "Don't question me. I think that beating faltered your judgment. Do as you're told."

Deidara and Sakura glared but wiped it from their eyes when Leader caught it.

Sasori let his gaze fall. "Gomen gozaimasu, Leader-sama."

"You have a month. This should prove to be a relatively difficult mission but I expect nothing but success from you three. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

"Un."

"Ee."

"Leave tonight."

When he left the group let out a sigh. Dealing with Leader was no fucking joke even on the lightest of terms.

Sasori finished his miso ramen that he left to cool when Pein appeared with details of their mission. "Let's get prepared. Are you two ready?"

Deidara smiled excitedly it had been too long since he had a mission. He was ready to go.

Sakura slipped on her black gloves. She had to pull through or Leader would kill her and she would never find out any information about Orochimaru and Sasuke. "Let's get to it."

Sasori threw his bowl in the sink and left to his shared room. He would move his things after the mission. He had to train before they left.

Sakura glanced over at Deidara and called the red head back over.

"What is it?"

"Just come here, un!"

"Sasuke and Naruto used to do this for good measure."

"Do what, un?"

"This …" She began and formed a fist.

Deidara stared until realization hit him. "Oh, bump knuckles, un?"

Sasori blinked. "This could have waited."

Sakura gave a small smile. "I know but I want to do it now for good luck."

That being said, the three held out their fists and bumped knuckles.

"Let's complete it and get out."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**This was a fun chapter for me. I had a good time writing it! Sorry I kept everyone waiting for this I was just busy and had to think of a good one for Chapter 10. Chapter 11 will come soon. I'm excited to write that one. **


	11. Happy Campers

_**Deidara stared until realization hit him. "Oh, bump knuckles, un?"**_

_**Sasori blinked. "This could have waited."**_

_**Sakura gave a small smile. "I know but I want to do it now for good luck."**_

_**That being said, the three held out their fists and bumped knuckles.**_

"_**Let's complete it and get out."**_

* * *

Sasori waited at the door impatiently for Deidara and Sakura to arrive. They could be so slow and both of them knew how much he hated waiting. After a spar, they went in to pack. The job wasn't entirely easy considering their achy muscles from the short training. It probably wasn't a good idea since they had the mission right after but Sasori just wanted to make sure he wasn't rusty and was ready. There was no way in hell he wouldn't be able to take care of himself again.

No more than ten minutes later, Deidara walked up to Sasori followed by Sakura, both with Akatsuki hats in hand.

The red head growled from inside Hiruko. "It's about time brats. You know I hate waiting."

Deidara made a 'tch' sound. "Not our fault you choose to wait and sit around in that cramped puppet, un."

"It's not cramped brat and-"

Once again, Sakura came in between the artists. "Let's go you guys! Geez, can't you two stop arguing for more than ten minutes?!" Seeing Deidara about to comment she shot her hand up. "Don't say a word."

Sasori shifted in Hiruko. "We're leaving." He stated he and walked (more like crawled) out the door. They had a long mission and personally, he did not want to elongate it by arguing or meaningless chit chat.

The three ninjas traveled in utter silence save for the automatic breaths they took. There was no time for talking because they were out of Akatsuki territory and could be attacked at any given moment.

It was getting dark, not to mention they had been traveling for about twelve hours so the team found a clearing next to a secluded pond and set up camp. Sasori stepped out of Hiruko and put him back in his scroll for the night while Deidara went to collect wood and Sakura stared at the newly appearing stars. She shivered when a cold wind blew around the small area.

"You're cold." He stated more than questioned.

The konoichi smiled. "I won't be soon as Deidara comes back. Sasori, aren't they pretty?"

The ex-puppet looked up to whatever she was pointing to. "What?"

"The stars. They're nice, ne?"

"Oh." Sasori continued to look up. "I never noticed. Stars didn't interest me when I was a child."

Sakura gave him a curious glance. "Really? It seems like everyone liked to look up at the stars when they were younger."

Sasori took off his cloak folding it to use as a makeshift pillow. "I had other things to worry about as a kid."

She was really curious now. "Like what? Not like you had parents." She flinched when a death glare was sent her way. _"Oh no..." _"I'm so so so so soooo sorry! Sometimes I-"

Sasori removed his glare and laughed softly. "You talk too much." He didn't know why he was laughing. Normally, he would have killed anyone who was dumb enough or had the guts to say something like that. But thinking about it, he had changed since then he guessed. He wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing but it definitely felt better to laugh and smile. Those were things he wasn't accustomed to doing after his parent's deaths and joining the Akatsuki. It was safe to say that considering the circumstances, he was never used to it all.

Sakura blushed and smiled letting herself laugh as well.

When Deidara came back, to say he was confused would be an understatement. What is so funny about being on a life risking mission? And if they weren't laughing about that then what was it? Deidara looked at the two with heavy logs cradled in his arms and let them drop to the ground causing said members to tune their attention to the blonde. "What's so funny, un?"

Sasori shrugged. "It is just that Sakura has the tendency to talk too much for her own good."

Deidara chuckled and flopped down in the dirt. "Well it's true Sakura-chan, un." The blonde looked over to Sasori. "Can you make the fire?"

"No."

"Why not, un?!"

"I don't feel like it and I can't without my wooden arm."

Deidara scoffed. "Oh please danna enough with the bullshit, un. I know you turned **some **part of you into a puppet, un. And I know because I saw you light a candle the other day when you thought I was still sleeping, un!"

Sasori felt his temple bulge and yelled as loud as he could without giving away their location to any enemies. "You idiot! That was a lighter!"

Deidara blushed as Sakura laughed and leaned over the wood starting the fire while they were arguing about only God or whoever knows what.

"We should get some sleep ... you two."

The artists turned away from each other to see that Sakura was already lying down and dozing off.

Sasori nodded and laid down close to fire while Deidara laid on the other side. The stars were really pretty that night. He wished he had started noticing them when he was a child.

* * *

**TBC**

**-clasps hands together- I'm so sorry! I just don't like jumping right into a new scene and stuff. I like to build up to the moment so be patient! Next chapter I promise will be very enthralling. **


	12. The Element of Suprise

_**Sasori nodded and laid down close to fire while Deidara laid on the other side. The stars were really pretty that night. He wished he had started noticing them when he was a child.**_

**A/N: Skipping to the destination (because I don't need to get into details about them packing their stuff and running on trees -crawling on the ground for Sasori-)**

* * *

"It's there, un." Deidara was about to step forward when Sakura swung her arm about blocking his path.

"No, Deidara wait. It could be dangerous." She whispered to the blonde and pulled on her black gloves.

Sasori studied the base and frowned. "This isn't right. It's a secret base but I don't see any ninjas or guards."

Deidara looked at Sasori and then averted his gaze to the base focusing his scope.

"Shit ... move." The puppeteer ordered quickly and they jumped out of the bushes and into a clearing in front of the base just in time before multiple kunai hit the bushed area and explosive tags were set off. The three covered their faces from the flying pieces of wood and got into a defensive stance.

Deidara cursed and moved his blonde lock away scanning the area with his eye scope. "We're surrounded danna ... Sakura, un."

The red head revealed his hidden tail dripping with poison. "Sakura, force them out."

"Right." The konoichi raised her fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" She said and pounded her fist in the ground breaking the earth and knocking down most of the surrounding trees. The enemy ninja jumped out clearly surprised by her strength and made to attack.

"Sasori danna we have to get out of here, un! There's way too many, un!"

Sasori removing the black scarf covering Hiruko's mouth and opened the compartment letting out a seemingly endless amount of needles dart from the deadly area taking down ninja one by one while he used his tail to fight the others off behind him. "How many?!" He shouted back and growled when a katana barely missed his back. Wait, how did they know about his weak spot? Perhaps it was just a cheap shot. These were obviously experienced ninja which was a very bad thing. It would take a little more than child's play to get rid of them all.

"Uh ..." Deidara swung around and round housed some of the ninja pouring around him as his mouthed palms worked at making bombs. "Like ... an army of more than a few hundred, un!" He said and threw his birds in the air and towards the men farther away setting off the bombs.

Sakura delivered all the punches and kicks she could muster but it only worsened her fatigue. They were definitely taking them out but it didn't seem like enough. There were just too many to deal with and it was only three of them.

Sasori and Deidara weren't doing any better. Slowly but surely more and more ninja were coming and their chakra was depleting.

Deidara knew the situation was getting worse. He had to think of a plan and fast. An idea formed in his mind in less than a few minutes. "Danna!"

"What?!" Sasori grunted as he fought another ninja off his back.

"You and Sakura ... cover me while ... I make my C bomb! If I manage to do it then ... we'll be out!"

Sasori struggled to find to the pink haired Akatsuki member but failed. He felt himself being overtaken by the sheer force and grew light headed as a mist filled the air. The last thing he heard was Sakura and seeing Deidara collapse on the ground.

* * *

**TBC**

**And once again I cut it off leaving you on a cliffhanger. Sorry lol. It's habit. Plus, I like leaving cliffhangers. It keeps everyone interested!**


	13. Only Fourty More

_**He felt himself being overtaken by the sheer force of the high level ninja and grew light headed as a mist filled the air. The last thing he heard was Sakura screaming and seeing Deidara collapse.**_

* * *

Sasori groaned and sat up wincing as a sharp pain stabbed it's way through his ribcage. Everything was a blurred mess and judging by the cement floor his current position wasn't very good. Once his vision finally cleared he saw Deidara and Sakura laying on the cold ground. Sasori struggled to stand up and used the wall for support as he slowly made his way to the duo. Every step felt like it could kill him and the wounds to his chest, and shoulder didn't make it better by no means. Sasori got down onto his knees and shook his partners.

"Deidara ... Sakura ... wake up. Sakura ... Deidara."

Deidara was the first one that came to consciousness followed by Sakura and put a hand to his head letting his blue eyes slowly flutter open. "Danna ..."

Relief washed over the red head seeing the blonde was okay and responding. Sasori helped the other sit up and rested a hand on the other's thigh before tending to the konoichi. "Yeah, don't move."

"OK, un."

"Are you guys okay?" Sakura asked as Sasori examined her hands.

" ... You broke your knuckles. Can you move your fingers?"

Sakura tried to do as she was told and winced. "No, but it's only one hand... what happened?"

Deidara leaned his head against the wall. "Looks like we're captured, un."

Sasori put the girl's hand down gently in her lap. "We were over powered and they took us prisoners. They also stole all of my puppets and weapons."

"Mine too ... But we have to get out of here, un."

"I've seen these kinds of walls before ."

The two stared at the konoichi. "What about them?" Sasori asked.

Sakura put a finger to her lip in thought. "Well, as far as I can tell none of us have very serious injuries but our chakra is more than halfway depleted. In jails they use these kinds of walls to keep the prisoner's chakra at bay ... to a minimum. We don't appear to be in a jail but we're definitely someplace. I just don't know where. These walls are another way to ensure that we don't escape."

"If we were to escape, the smartest thing to do would be to-" Sasori stopped when the door to their room suddenly creaked open and a big, buff man appeared carrying chakra ropes.

"Akasuna no Sasori, eh?" He studied the slender framed redhead covered in dirt. "You aren't made of wood. Guess I was misinformed about you. Get up." The ninja roughly yanked Sasori up off the ground and tied the rope around his wrist.

"Sasori!" Deidara made to get up when another ninja kicked him in the stomach causing the blonde to double over and cough blood.

"Shut the hell up." The assaulter growled.

"Deidara ..." Sasori stared with wide eyes and yelled when he felt the offending strings tighten until a sharp snap was heard echoing around the room.

The ninja laughed softly. "See what happens when friends try and play hero?" He turned his attention away from the group and left out the door leaving the second ninja to tail behind as he shoved the redhead out.

"Move."

Deidara watched the door shut and buried his head in the sleeves of his tattered Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura drew her knees to her chest . "He'll be okay ... Sasori's tough."

"Yeah, but he's not invincible, un."

"Deidara I didn't mean that."

"Everyone thinks Sasori is this apathetic, eternal, invincible person and just maybe he was unable to feel as a puppet, un. But Sasori's not made out of wood anymore, un. He can feel _everything _they could possibly have to throw at him, un. You saw how hurt he looked when that ninja broke his wrist, un!"

"I ... you're right ... I'm sorry. Gomen nasai." Sakura looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes trying to focus on her chakra. "Deidara, if you get worked up you'll run out of energy. Try to focus on your chakra or something other than this if possible, alright? Sasori would be upset if he found you injured more or worse because of chakra depletion."

Deidara closed his eyes as well and tried to rest. "Sorry, un. You're right too ... Sasori can handle himself, un. Do ... do you think we'll get out of here, un?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes. Sasori seemed like he had a good strategy." The konoichi was about to say more until she turned her head to the side and found out the blonde had fallen asleep. Maybe that was something she could do until Sasori came back from only God knows what. _"They're probably going to torture us."_

* * *

Sasori kept his eyes to the ground as he was led into a strange room. The redhead coughed and felt himself about to gag at the smell upon entering. The room smelled of bile, blood, and death immediately burning his nostrils and throat. Had his stomach been any weaker he would have thrown up right then and there. He gritted his teeth when the rope was yanked from his wrist causing the broken bone to snap again as he was pushed onto a wall and strapped down with his wrists and ankles. Sasori glared weakly when he heard a raspy voice whisper in his ear.

"What do you know?"

Sasori let his glare falter. He knew that voice somewhere.

"I said ..." The torturer ripped the back of Sasori's cloak and shirt open with a katana and pressed the edge of the blade against his spine. "What do you know?"

The Akatsuki member snapped back. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Don't play stupid Akasuna. I know the Akatsuki are planning to attack us! Now tell me what you know!"

Sasori struggled against the bindings. "I don't know anything." He said and hissed when he felt metal being torn into his flesh.

"I think you do red."

A cloth was shoved in his mouth as the abuse to his bruised back proceeded and blood dripped on the floor. Sasori gagged when salt was thrown on top of the area burning into a skin and filling his lungs with the residue. He remembered that voice now. That same voice from that night. He remembered the nickname. Red.

The ninja removed the gag. "Are you going to tell me? All you have to say is: "I'll tell you." That's it."

Sasori blinked and tried to steady his breathing. "No ..." He didn't know what the hell they were talking about and even if he did he wouldn't tell them.

"So be it. You still look the same you know ..."

Sasori felt his heart stop and speed up beating rapidly against his aching ribcage. This was definitely him. He struggled in the bindings again ignoring the searing pain coming from his broken wrist and battered back. He choked on his own tears when a whip tore through his skin and his body shook violently as another bag of salt spilled over his back in sync with the repeated lashings opening wound on top of wound. He coughed and spit up, choking on his own bile through the offending gag as tears blurred his vision and stained his cheeks. All he had to say was those few words but he couldn't do it. He couldn't betray the Akatsuki. Sasori screamed and pushed the bloodied cloth out as much as he could with his tongue. He would choke if he kept that nasty thing in his mouth.

A hand shoved it back in his mouth and the whip lashed out again leaving a pool of blood under his feet.

"You might bite your tongue off if you take it out. Forty more to go, filth." The assistant said sadistically.

Sasori wrenched his eyes shut as the beatings kept coming one after the other and his vision began to fade. He struggled to keep himself awake through the horrendous torture. Only one more to go. The last whip came fast and seemed to tear across all the other lacerations. Sasori felt more blood splatter sickeningly on him and the wall. He wasn't able to hold it in anymore and threw up into the gag and the bile seeped from the dirty cloth to the corners of his mouth as he struggled to swallow the disgusting half digested liquid and food back down before he could choke or drown in his own vomit. Sasori collapsed on the floor in his own blood when the appendages were released and let himself be dragged back.

* * *

Deidara woke up with a start when the door opened and Sasori was tossed into the cell they shared.

Deidara gasped and ran over to his lover. "Sasori, un!" The blonde felt tears weld in his eyes at seeing Sasori's mutilated back and wrist. Carefully, he laid beside his injured partner and drew him into his arms trying to get warmth to pass through Sasori's cold body.

"D ... Deidara ..."

Deidara's azul eyes locked with Sasori half lidded ash ones.

"They think that ... Akatsuki is planning so-something against their village..."

Deidara shook his head and took off his cloak draping it over the weak male. Flinching when he saw the other wince from the fabric coming in contact with his lacerations. "Ssh ... it's okay Sasori ... don't say anything ... just go to sleep. You're safe now ..." He gulped and fought back tears. He couldn't cry. Not in front of Sasori because he needed the blonde right now.

"I'll get us out of here ..." Sasori whispered and drifted off into a deep sleep finding comfort in the clay artists words.

Deidara watched him fall asleep and idly moved cherry red locks away from the other's face and checked his pulse every once in a while. Being in this chakra depleting room made it essential for the three of them to get as much rest as possible to stay alive. Especially now for Sasori. He could tell the other was hanging on a limb unless he got some rest and even then nothing was promised. Deidara knew his time was coming up. Sakura had been taken into a different room an hour after Sasori was so those trash were more than likely on their way to get him. He had proven himself to be right too because soon he felt himself being hoisted up and bound by the same chakra strings they had Sasori in. Deidara didn't want to leave him alone but he knew he had no choice and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

* * *

**TBC**

**-tear ... tear- Whoa interesting, eh? I was reading about different types of torture used and probably to practiced today. :( I felt bad writing this!! Oh well ... -begins working vigorously on next chapter- For my first torture fic thing I think it came out okay and plus I'm sensitive so it's hard going into such detail!**

**Rants : This is turning out to be way longer than I expected! It was only supposed to be five chapters long! And now look, 13 and counting! Well, at least I'm enjoying writing the story! XD**


	14. A New Method : Time to Work Around It!

**Blinded By Nothing**

**A/N: OMFG I'm sorry this took me forever! I've just been busy with other things like … modeling & shopping & talking & dating hehe. But I didn't forget to update & yes I'm still very much into this story. Chapter 15 will be up also because I want to finish this up or get close to the end before I get busy again. **

**READ : & also … forgive me for spelling errors and punctuation mistakes -blushes-. I was rushing.**

**Anyhell, so Sasori danna says enjoy! **

**Sasori: Even though I am horrendously beaten. **

**Deidara: Happy reading! –Cries- Sasori no danna, why!? Why you?!**

**JoongStarr: -Sweat drops- It's okay Dei-chan.**

**Deidara & Sasori: -Looks up with swollen, watery eyes- **

**JoongStarr: -disturbed- It's just acting! **

**Deidara: Hai, un!**

**Sasori: -tries to cover up previous crying- I know that brat! **

_--_

_He had proven himself to be right too because soon he felt himself being hoisted up and bound by the same chakra strings they had Sasori in. Deidara didn't want to leave him alone but he knew he had no choice and mentally prepared himself for the worst._

--

Chapter 14-

Sakura woke from her uncomfortable sleep, sitting up and hissed at the sheer intensity of the pain running through her body and gasped when a deep wound opened causing her to lay back down with a 'thump'. How long had she been sleep after her ordeal? Minutes … hours, or days? It didn't matter much anyway considering her predicament. All she could think about now was about a way to get out and if Deidara and Sasori were okay.

--

In a dreary and secluded room a man grabbed Deidara's neck and slammed his head in hard cement walls leaving a dark stain of blood as he pulled the blonde forward again only to repeat the action. The mysterious man's voice was deep and sinister as he spoke. "I'll ask one last time …"

Deidara groaned and tried to sustain his balance. His eyes were getting heavy and his entire body was beginning to feel numb but he wouldn't lose consciousness. He couldn't look weak in front of this man because he had to stay strong for Sasori. Deidara screwed his eyes shut and bit back a scream as he felt his ribs being crushed under the weight of skilled blows to his side. His legs gave out but the man still held him up with his one hand. "Go …" The blonde took a short, painful breath making spilling a metallic tasting liquid from the corners of his once moist lips. "Fuck yourself, un."

The man leaned into the dim light hanging above Deidara and he was finally able to see his face. His torturer looked to be no more than in his late twenties and had a surprisingly attractive face which held an ugly grin. His grey orbs sparkled. "Are you stupid?"

The sunny blonde spat in his face. "Are you, un?"

"You are so defiant …" The young man extracted a kunai and ran it along cheek, over his beaten chest, abdomen, and to his thigh. "But maybe it's because you don't understand your predicament."

Deidara bit the inside of his pink cheeks. He refused to flinch. What was with this guy?

"I fail to understand how we were able to capture three Akatsuki in one day. Maybe it's because your pathetic organization is weakening as the rest of us have become stronger. Don't tell me the unbeatable Akatsuki couldn't handle a mere thousand ninja."

Deidara growled. "Get the hell off me, un. No three ninja could ever take out a thousand ninjas, un!"

The ninja played withdrew his kunai and dropped it to the cracked, dirty flooring. "Except for Sasori. Well, that is … before he became human."

"Why are you talking him, un? Don't you dare say his first name, un!"

"And why not? I know him exceptionally well."

Deidara leaned back as his antagonist leaned in.

"Tell him that my name is Ryo."

The blonde sent him a glare. "You don't know him at all, un."

"Yes I do. I know him inside and out."

Deidara stared stunned. This was one of the bastards that hurt his danna. He barked out a threat, "Bastard, if you lay another hand on him I'll kill you, un! When I get out of here I'll blow the entire building and everyone in it to ashes, un!" Deidara felt his heart rate accelerate and the veins in his body pump. If he had more energy, he would have killed him right then and there. The guy was standing directly in his face but he couldn't do shit about it and frankly, it pissed him off to no end.

"So maybe you should tell me. I'm getting tired of playing the same game. If you don't then that's also fine. Being stuck in here most of the time doesn't give much opportunity to come across a good prospect. Sasori was and is definitely one of them."

Deidara screwed his eyes closed as he thought. That Ryo guy never had much intention on torturing him physically. He'd been using psychology this entire time and the wounds inflicted before then were just weaken his mental state. Still, knowing that the guy could walk out any moment scared him shitless. Deidara promised Sasori that he'd protect him but lying on the Akatsuki would cost the blonde his life. He couldn't betray the Akatsuki but he couldn't betray Sasori and break his promise. Deidara looked at the man who sat 

waiting expectantly. His mouth opened and shut every time he tried to speak out his answer. He was caught between a rock and a hard place

"Ten minutes blondie"

Deidara furrowed his brows in thought. He had to think of a way out of this without doing either. He mentally chastised himself for ever even thinking of betraying Sasori and but not so much the Akatsuki. His lover always told him that anything can be compromised, worked around, or fixed. For the first time since this entire thing started he began to feel some light of hope from Sasori's words. Just thinking about the red head caused his eyes to sting and his chest to flutter. He hoped he was okay because he promised. He promised to protect him so there was nothing else to do but get Sasori and Sakura out of here.

-

Sakura collected herself as the pain soon ebbed away and laid a gloved hand on her injured side. If she had really been lying unconscious for as long as she thought outside of that chakra depleting cell then she could have just enough chakra to get past the guards outside her room and possibly bust herself out. The idea of having enough chakra built up to 

get her past those guard ninjas wasn't very believable because it was only an idea but it was worth a shot. Luckily, they were dumb enough not to block her chakra.

**TBC **

**oOo I can feel the end of this story drawing near whoot whoot! Again, I am so sorry for the late update! I did terrible in updating this time –drops head on desk- **

**Chapter 16 & 17 will be the last chapters. They really will this time lol unless I can stretch it out to 20. –watches as readers sweat drop- I'm horrible at judging story when my story will end because … I don't think much about what I'm writing. I tend to let the ideas flow & once they do I CAN'T STOP! –pants … coughs embarrassingly … - okie I'm better. I'm hyper & happy today because I have a little crush. **

**Rant & Yap:**

**I like psychology torture XD it's mentally scarring. Not that I would ever do it! –crosses fingers- it's just much more interesting and less lenient than physical torture SOMETIMES. Because teasing n stuff is incredibly horrible & depressing! Remember **

**that teasers! –puts up fists- I fight people know though!! Hell yeah!! I'm a knockout butterfly!! –laughs- I had to make it a little girly. I'm sooo using that line once I start boxing. **

**Anyhell, I'll see you guys/girls with another update!**


	15. The Great Escape Almost

**Blinded By Nothing **

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Yay, I posted up the next chapter pretty quickly. **

**Like I said in the last chapter, I'm wrapping this baby up! ribbons and everything**

**Oh and um … I'm really sick so excuse any lameness and typos I can barely make sense of what I'm typing now XD  
**

**Enjoy! **

_If she had really been lying unconscious for as long as she thought outside of that chakra depleting cell then she could have just enough chakra to get past the guards outside her room and possibly bust herself out. The idea of having enough chakra built up to get her past those guard ninjas wasn't very believable because it was only an idea but it was worth a shot. Luckily, they were dumb enough not to block her chakra._

* * *

Deidara looked above himself towards the light. They had been sitting for about six minutes already and the blonde had yet to say a word.

"I'm getting tired of waiting." The man jumped up from his chair striking the blonde across the face and grasped a fist full of hair making Deidara wince. Ryo smiled down in that sickening way of his and tighten his 

fist around the blonde locks until his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, he turned his head towards the way of the door and shouted. "Kazu, get the boy!"

Deidara screamed and struggled. "No! No! Tell your nin to leave him alone, un!" Deidara protested and screamed until his throat became dry and raw. Never in his life had he ever felt so helpless. Even the situation that happened between him and Sasori didn't feel as horrible as this. Deidara studied his fractured ankle and dislocated knee while he wiped the grime that was mixed with tears way from his azul orbs. He needed to stop crying like some baby and think of a way out the hell hole they were in before all three of them ended up dead. Deidara gazed up hearing the all too familiar sound of a door opening and gasped when he saw his partner being dragged in by two fairly big men. "Sasori, un!"

Sasori looked to his partner wearily as he felt arms snake around him.

"Get out." The platinum haired man ordered and watched the Nin leave. "Now that we're alone …" He ran his pink, wet tongue along Sasori's pale cheek. "We know that Akatsuki is planning a fatal attack to our village. Tell me when!"

Deidara growled and tried to keep himself calm. "How can I tell you when … when we haven't planned shit on your village, un?"

"Liar" Ryo plainly said grabbed Sasori's chin sucking on his chapped lips while the puppet master attempted to turn his head away in vain.

Sasori was so panic-stricken and tired he couldn't even cry. He felt sick to the bone at what was happening to him. Didn't Deidara say that he was going to protect him? Why'd he say something like that if he wasn't going to be able to?

Deidara's blood boiled and closed his eyes. The bastard was using Sasori to make him crack. He couldn't just lash out without a plan. He had to think or it would be total disaster. Deidara rubbed at his temples in frustration and anxiety. Stealing another glance around, he was about to give up when his eyes spotted a pouch hanging from a rusted hook across the room. It was his clay pouch! He had a plan. Now all he had to do was make it across the room. The clay artist clicked his tongue which caught his lover's attention and Deidara made a jerking motion with his elbow and darted his eyes across the room.

Ryo, completely unaware of what was happening roughly let go of Sasori and began to form hand signs. "Since neither of you are going to talk, I'll have to kill you."

Deidara jumped up on his good leg. "Sasori now, un!"

Sasori swiftly elbowed the offender in the gut receiving a yelp and hit him in the back of his neck causing him to fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

After retrieving his pouch of clay Deidara limped back over to Sasori and grabbed his hand tugging him towards the door. "Come on Sasori, un." Deidara prepared his clay in the shape of mini crickets and slowly opened the door. "We gotta find Sakura-san, un." The crickets jumped out the door and scattered themselves in various places across the brightly lit hallway.

Sasori let go of Deidara's hand and slid to the floor holding his hands to his ears and a few seconds later screams and shouts were heard as the bodies hit the floors and shook the walls of the secluded building outside the door.

Deidara kneeled down next to Sasori and pulled him into a hug. "It's going to be okay Sasori danna, un." Deidara released the red head and grabbed his hand peering out through the heavily hinged door. Stepping outside he was about make a break for it when he felt a tugging sensation at his hand.

Sasori pulled his hand away from the blonde's grasp and stepped in front of him.

Deidara wore a look of surprise. He hadn't expected Sasori to want to lead right then and there. "S-Sasori danna un … I though-"

Sasori stuck his nose in the air and whirled around to face away from Deidara. "Yes brat, I'm hurt but that does not mean I'm weak and unable to lead this escape. I didn't make Akatsuki for nothing" Leaving Deidara 

stunned he pressed himself against the wall and braced himself when he heard a familiar yell and intense vibrations going throughout the area. After the ruckus subsided he stepped back and grabbed the blonde's hand pulling him forward. "Hurry up Dei." The puppeteer whispered in the blonde's ear.

Deidara blinked and shook his head. He should have expected for Sasori to bounce right back. After all, Sasori just wouldn't be Sasori if he hadn't. He tightened his hold on the red head's warm hand as Sasori pulled him around the corner to the site of the noise only to run into Sakura.

Sasori observed the mess before them and smirked then added, "I see you took care of yourself."

Sakura huffed and frowned. She might have been able to fight off all those ninja with her super human strength but that wasn't even half of them and more were bound to come. Not to mention she had received three heavy blows to the side with a kunai. With their luck they might not even make it out alive. Sakura growled and mentally chastised herself. _"Baka, don't doubt yourself now! Only weak ninja do such things. You need to help your …. friends and find a way out of here." _ "I'm glad you two are okay. We have to make a break for it before some more come but we need a plan."

"You're right. It would be pointless to try to proceed an escape without one." Sasori ran his fingers through his hair. Normally, had he been with Haruko this would have been a piece of cake but the damn puppet was 

broken … he had no protection so he had to be sure that everything was perfect. Sasori became frustrated as he kept thinking and nothing came to his mind. Great, they had gotten out of the cells but now what?

Deidara sensed the tension and cleared his throat almost too loudly. It was time for him to step up again. He promised danna he would get them out and he wasn't about to break it. "I … have a plan, un!"

**TBC**


	16. Blinded By Nothing

**Author's Note: **Okay! So I updated this as soon a possible! I made this last chapter longer and more _in depth _with the characters :) & yes I did say "last". Surprising isn't it?

Deidara: Please enjoy, un!

_It was time for him to step up again. He promised danna he would get them out and he wasn't about to break it. "I … have a plan, un!"_

* * *

Sasori and Sakura only stared, with the exception of said red head rolling his eyes. Sometimes the blonde could be so persistent. Did he not just say earlier that he would take control of this operation?

"Well hurry up brat. Tell it to us."

Deidara sucked in a deep breath and quietly but quickly announced the plan. "We're gonna get out of here in less than five minutes, un."

Sasori snorted.

"I'm gonna make a series of bombs and put them in all four hallways, un. Sasori danna, when they come around you're going to hold them off, un. While Sasori danna's holding them off for us, I'm going to use that to opportunity to make my bird, un. Then Sakura, you're gonna have to immediately make an opening for my bird to fly us out …" Deidara's voice trailed off as he began to make his works of art. "I'm going to make my art go off in exactly four minutes and thirty seconds, un."

Sakura gasped. "What if we don't make it out of here by then?! Deidara this is going to take at **least** _seven_ minutes!"

"No it's not, un."

Sasori looked between the two and stood up. He didn't feel like saying anything on the matter. Deidara and him had worked together as partners and lovers all the time and no easy plan ever took more than a few minutes except for when they had to capture Subaku no Gaara. His attention turned down the hall and could make out at least sixty shadow like figures jumping down the area.

"They're coming."

This wouldn't be easy at all without Hiroku. Luckily, there was always the option of using those ninjas.

Deidara was too busy creating his bombs to waste time looking and Sakura ran off to locate a good spot that would become an opening big enough for Deidara's giant bird.

Sakura's heart raced in her chest as she continued to run. If any of them failed, they wouldn't have a way out. Her injured arms and legs ached with the excruciating pain and pressure of exerting herself but she had to keep going. Ignoring the stabbing feeling throughout her body she dashed down the long stretch of hall and came to halt once it revealed itself to be a dead end. _"Outside must be behind this wall." _She thought to herself finally relaxing her muscles when no signs of guard ninja's were seen. That must've meant that Sasori was doing a good job at holding those bastards off.

The konoichi's thoughts wandered while still keeping an eye out for her cue. She began to think about the village she left. _"It's almost time for me to go back home to Konoha …"_ Konoha being used in the same sentence with the word 'home' felt foreign on her tongue and didn't sit right like it once had. Originally, she joined the Akatsuki only to get information on the organization about its whereabouts, weaknesses, and plans. She also came to see if Sasuke had any connections to them and if they had any idea of where he might be. But the longer she stayed the more she began to … actually like being there. She even fell in love with Sasori but it was not supposed to happen.

She blinked out of her thoughts and listened for her cue. Nope. Nothing.

Next week was when she was supposed to send a messenger bird out to Konohagakure telling Tsunande-sama all she knew about the Akatsuki. That was when Konoha was going to attack and annihilate. But after spending around two months in their base, she was no longer sure whether the bird should be sent out or not.

When Deidara finally yelled 'done' she knew where she needed to be. She knew where her home was and where it wasn't. Sakura tugged her black gloves down and pulled her fist as far back as she could. Sheer force met with thick, heavy cement sending shock waves through her right arm. The wall was met with another fierce blow of her left arm and again with her right. Each blow hurt more than the last. Sakura watched - her arms and fists bleeding and deeply in pain - as the wall eventually collapsed and she felt a strong arm lift her off the ground.

In an instant the entire building came into view and the sound of bombs detonating and exploding filled her ears making the konoichi's eardrums rattle. The flames, smoke and debris were coming so close that they stung her eyes. Sakura thought she lost her hearing until a familiar voice said rather satisfied, "Art is with a bang, un!"

Sakura smiled as Deidara gently tossed her behind him and she ended up leaning against Sasori's chest. She was dead tired and her arms were achy.

The puppet master winced from Sakura resting on his battered chest and sighed irritably but let the girl lean on him. Hopefully, she didn't come to think of this as an everyday thing. He was **not **a pillow.

Deidara craned his neck and smiled weakly. "Don't be so irritated danna, un! We're all beat up and tired, un."

Sasori was about to retort when he decided against it. He was in way too much pain to argue.

In the middle of dozing off, Sakura woke up. She had a question on her mind. "You guys?"

Sasori looked down at her and Deidara turned around. He didn't need to look ahead the entire time anyway.

"Why does it always rain?"

The blonde raised his head towards the sun letting the cool wind caress his skin. "You mean in our village, un?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah"

Sasori yawned. Damn, he was tired. "Well … no one really knows."

The konoichi glanced at the giant bird's back. "Do you think it has to do with keeping the village- base I mean, hidden?"

"Our village is called Amegakure and our base is located inside it, un. I used to think about why it rained all the time, un."

"And as did I." Sasori chimed in.

"So … Why'd you stop wondering?"

"_Sometimes_ it's better not knowing."

Deidara stretched his arms making himself yelp. He forgot for a moment how badly hurt he was amongst the chaos and adrenaline. "Leader-sama told us that, un."

Sakura didn't say anything after that but instead she let herself think it over. Maybe it would be best that the leaf village didn't know about the Akatsuki and where it was at. The village would most likely be wiped out if they decided to advance with their new found information. And also, maybe it was best not to know what would happen if she were to turn her back on Akatsuki. She never thought she would end up being friends with them but after Sasuke, falling in lover with Sasori, and this event she decided that anything was possible.

But sometimes just needed to be known and her secret was one of them. "Can I admit something?"

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other then back at Sakura.

Her stomach lurched. "I didn't really want to join the Akatsuki. My mission was to join and act as a double spy. I was supposed to send a messenger bird out with the information I found and go back afterwards. This may sound weird but, while we were taken prisoners and when we escaped I wasn't sure whether I wanted to go back." Sakura wrenched her eyes shut expecting her sudden death. When it didn't come, she continued. "And being up here on this bird … I had a chance to think about it some more and … I don't want to leave. I'm sorry."

Deidara frowned and crossed his arms. "We knew it, un. Everyone knew it from the get go, un."

Sakura sat up, suddenly afraid to lean on Sasori. "Please, don't tell …"

Sasori grabbed a fistfull of her short pink hair, pushing her forward until she was doubled over and bowing. "We should."

"Gomen nasai …" The konoichi's breath became ragged. She felt hot tears stream down her face and her body protested to being mistreated from her abrasions. Telling them was the worst thing she could have ever done.

Deidara's look didn't change. "Is that enough danna, un?"

Sakura stopped crying and was surprised, still inside her bow. That however, did not change the fact that she was still scared out of her mind.

"Yes, I think it is brat." Sasori pulled her back up so she was laying against his chest like she had been and smirked. "We won't tell."

Relief poured out of her and without delay she relaxed; it was a close call. "Gomen nasai ..."

The ex-suna nin sighed, "Whatever, don't open your big mouth about it anymore." and looked at the view below them seeping in warm rays of the sun. He never appreciated being free until then.

As soon as Sakura finally dozed off again Sasori opened his mouth to speak and flushed. He was never good at these things.

"Um ... Deidara?"

"What is it, un?" He asked after lowering the clay bird a bit more.

"Uh ... thank you."

Deidara was confused. "For what, un?" He didn't remember doing anything that needed thanks but whatever it was had to have been important. Danna hardly EVER said 'thank you'. He might say 'sorry' but very rarely will you be lucky enough to get those words out of him over small things.

Sasori shifted and maneuvered the girl and laid her down none too softly. He didn't have the energy to carry her in his arms. She must have been sleeping like a log after all.

Sasori drew his legs up to his chest, chin resting on his knees. "Alot ... not giving up on me after I treated you like shit and getting us out of here. You helped me to get better emotionally. Ever since I met you I've been healing from old wounds but lately it's been really tough. For a moment ... when thatone thing happened ... I thought I would just turn back to the way I was. And at one point, it was really lonely being me ..."

Deidara nodded and kept listening intently. He didn't think any of those things needed a 'thank you' because that's what you do when you love someone.

"But now, I actually feel complete for the first time in my life. At first, I thought you were just a stupid kid saying ridiculous things about making me happy because I thought it to be impossible."

Once Sasori finished, Deidara absorbed a breath and smiled. "You don't need to thank me danna, un. I do things like that because I love you, un. That's why we're here; to help each other out right, un?"

Ash eyes met up with blue and Sasori bit down the urge to smile. "Yeah brat." He could have sworn that idiot's smile and laughter was contagious.

Deidara pulled his sun soaked hair back in a pony tail. He shut his eyes and had his hand signed to tell Pein about their mission but suddenly stopped, setting his hand down. "Do you ever want to start over sometimes, un?"

Now it was Sasori's turn to be confused. "From what?"

"This, un. Haven't you ever been at a point where you just ... wanna call it quits, un?"

"Sometimes."

The clay master's voice got low while his heart paced fast in his ribcage. "Do you wanna start over, un?"

"Sure" Not like it mattered though. Deidara was really talented at coming up with empty conversations that wasted his time.

"How about we leave danna, un?"

Sasori's ash colored eyes got wide. "What?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"For your information danna, no I'm perfectly sane, un!"

"W-We can't just leave!"

"And why not, un?"

The red head glared. "Akatsuki will hunt us down until we die."

"We have thirty more days until our mission is supposed to be completed, un. They won't even begin to track us down until _after_ then, un." Deidara reached over Sakura with his good arm and grabbed Sasori's hand, squeezing it softly. "Please danna ... ... they won't be able to track us down successfully because we'd be doing this by air and ... we have thirty days ... thirty days to get as far as we can, un."

Sasori stared unsure but nodded anyways. "I'm going to trust you Deidara. I'm going to trust you to us far away from Akatsuki headquarters. You better not mess up brat."

Deidara grinned, and turning around he steered the bird west. They would stop to stock up on food and water in a few hours.

Sasori didn't know what caused him to say yes but maybe it had to do with Deidara's reasoning and reassuring smile. He often wondered what life would have been like for him if he had stayed with his grandmother but realized that he was glad he joined the Akatsuki or else he would have never met Deidara. He needed to stop thinking about what ifs because there was another future to look forward to. He no longer thought about, "What if he had never gotten that message from Deidara?" and "What if those men hadn't done what they did?" Because if those things never had happened him, Sakura, and Deidara would've never gotten so close.

If they had never been captured then the three of them would have never left Akatsuki.

As the sun set Deidara stole a quick look at Sakura. "Do you think she'll be happy with this Sasori danna, un?"

Sasori laid back on the tail of the bird. "Yep."

Deidara brought back that contagious smile. "It's going to be okay, un."

"I know."

"We're no longer Akatsuki anymore, un."

"I know."

_"We're gonna have the best time of our lives, un." _Deidara thought to himself as he got up and laid next to Sasori who has slowly falling asleep. He kissed him softly on the lips and locked his gaze towards the stars. They would have to stop tonight at the next town for rest. The following twenty days would definitely be interesting.

_"I love you Sasori danna, un. Thank you for staying with me."_

**-END-**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whoot Whoot! Finally OMG I thought I would never finish. Wow, the end sounds like it will be sequel.

I feel so accomplished! I completed my very first chapter fic!

Yay me!

Thank you guys for taking the time out to read this and giving me such great reviews. If you guys had never kept reviewing for more chapters I don't think I would've _ever_ finished it :)

Thanks again! Hope you enjoyed!

**This has been a JoongStarr Production **XD


End file.
